


ALICIO Y SUS MARAVILLAS

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink!Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cualquier cazador sabe que no se puede bromear con un ser sobrenatural. Y menos si este es engreído y caprichoso. Si no que se lo pregunten a Sam, que nunca se ha arrepentido tanto de algo como de no tomarse en serio a Alicio.</p><p>Crack!Fic - Humor y muy poca seriedad :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Dean se despertó y tanteó la cama buscando a Sam, le gustaba abrazarse a él cuando despertaba por la mañana y disfrutar durante un rato de la sensación de estar rodeado por sus brazos. Sobre todo si la noche anterior había sido movida, y esa lo había sido. Primero tuvieron que acabar con un par de vampiros que llevaban persiguiendo casi dos semanas, y cuando llegaron al motel, agotados por la pelea y heridos, les costó casi media hora quitarse de encima al pesado del recepcionista, que por cierto, estaba loco como una cabra.  
  
Pero esa mañana, Sam no estaba en la cama.  
  
\- Joder, ya estamos, ya le ha vuelto a dar la venada de irse a correr por las mañanas. Como si no corriera bastante cuando los bichos que cazamos le persiguen pegados a su culo. Si cuando digo que tengo un hermano que es un friki me quedo corto y todo.  
  
Volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a dormir un rato más, cuando notó que algo le rozaba la espalda y pegó un bote en la cama.  
  
\- ¡Mierda, ya estoy arto!, ¿es que ya no quedan moteles sin bichos en las habitaciones? – Dean cogió su bota que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la cama y se volvió con rapidez dispuesto a aplastar a aquel bicho asqueroso, pero cuando lo vio se quedó paralizado, con el brazo levantado, la bota colgando de sus dedos y la boca abierta como si esperara que un matasanos le metiera un palo para examinar sus amígdalas.  
  
\- Dean, como no cierres la boca te va a entrar una mosca.  
  
\- ¿Saaaam?  
  
\- Si, soy yo, y deja de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro.  
  
\- ¿Y cómo coño quieres que te mire? ¡Joder! ¿Me quieres decir que te ha pasado?  
  
\- ¿Que qué me ha pasado? ¿Y yo qué se Dean?, ¿te crees que soy adivino? Pues que algún hijo de puta se lo está pasando bomba a mi costa, eso fijo.  
  
Dean no se lo podía creer, Sam estaba de pie encima de la cama, desnudo. Y eso no sería muy extraño si no fuera porque parecía un madelman. Y no era que tuviera pinta de marine ni nada por el estilo, sino que Sam era del tamaño de un madelman.  
  
Dejó caer la bota y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama mirando a Sam totalmente alucinado.  
  
\- Tío, ¿en serio eres tú?  
  
\- Si Dean, soy yo.  
  
\- ¡Joder! – Dean soltó una carcajada – ¡tengo un hermano de bolsillo!  
  
\- Vale, muy gracioso, pues yo no le encuentro la gracia Dean, esto es una putada.  
  
Dean le miraba como un niño al mejor regalo de navidad, solo le faltaba ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría porque Papa Noel le había traído su juguete preferido.  
  
\- Tío, que alucine, ¿y puedes andar y moverte y todo eso?  
  
\- Sí, Dean puedo hacer todo eso.  
  
\- A ver, levanta un brazo.  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda! Ni que fuera una atracción de circo. Dean tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que me ha pasado. Lo he estado pensando y ha tenido que ser el recepcionista.  
  
\- ¿El recep….?¡mierda, es verdad!  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
 _LA NOCHE ANTERIOR_  
  
 _Dean aparcó el impala en el aparcamiento del motel y los dos bajaron del coche, agotados y magullados por todas partes. La pelea con los dos vampiros había sido dura de verdad. Llevaban dos semanas tras ellos y por fin esa noche vieron la oportunidad de tenderles una trampa, pero como casi siempre pasa con estos bichos, las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo tenían planeado._  
  
 _Por suerte, y tras un par de buenos sustos y una buena colección de golpes consiguieron cortarles la cabeza, y tras incinerar y enterrar los restos como hacían siempre, se dirigieron al motel a curarse las heridas y descansar._  
  
 _Nada más abrir la puerta, el recepcionista salió de detrás del mostrador y se dirigió hacia ellos con cara de complicidad._  
  
 _\- ¿Qué chicos? ¿Qué tal la cacería? – Dean y Sam se miraron con cara de asombro antes de que Dean le contestara._  
  
 _\- Nada chico, esta noche no ha caído ni una, y eso que he estado más seductor que nunca, pero las chicas de este pueblo no saben apreciar la buena mercancía._  
  
 _\- Venga chicos, que a mí me lo podéis contar, yo entiendo de esas cosas._  
  
 _\- Perdona – Dean ya estaba empezando a cabrearse – pero no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿quieres dejarnos pasar? Estamos muy cansados y queremos irnos a la cama._  
  
 _\- ¿A vuestra cama de matrimonio que compartís todas las noches? Claro, y luego salís a ligar con chicas._  
  
 _\- ¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene esto? – Si no fuera porque lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que les echaran del motel y tener que ir a buscar otro, Dean ya le habría roto la nariz a aquel tipo de un puñetazo, pero se contuvo pensando en que les esperaba la cama en la que se iba a tirar y a dormir a pierna suelta durante doce horas por lo menos. Aunque a lo mejor antes de eso le hacía sudar a Sam un poco más, para que durmiera totalmente relajado._  
  
 _\- Chicos, conmigo podéis hablar. Yo entiendo de cosas sobrenaturales. De hecho YO soy sobrenatural. – El recepcionista se había acercado a ellos y les hablaba en un susurro como si no quisiera que nadie le oyese. Cosa por otra parte imposible porque en aquel motel de mala muerte no había nadie más que ellos tres. – Pero que conste que soy un ser sobrenatural bueno, a mí no tenéis que cazarme. – el hombre desplegó una sonrisa profident mirando a los dos hermanos._  
  
 _\- Si claro, me lo imagino – Dean ya estaba convencido de que aquel tío estaba chalado, seguro que había entrado en su habitación y había estado hurgando en sus cosas, definitivamente le iba a matar – y ¿quién eres? ¿Campanilla? ¡No, ya sé el hada madrina de cenicienta!_  
  
 _\- Pues no, me llamo Alicio_.  
  
 _\- ¡Joder, Alicio! Pues un poco sobrenatural si que suena, – Dean tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse del nombrecito._  
  
 _\- Sí, Alicio. Soy el duende del país de las maravillas._  
  
 _\- Si claro, – Sam estaba hasta el gorro de aquella conversación sin sentido, – y yo soy el pitufo gruñón, alcalde de pitufolandia, no te jode._  
  
 _El recepcionista le echó una mirada asesina a Sam por la burla. – Tú ten cuidado con lo que dices grandullón, porque si me enfado te voy a demostrar lo que digo por las malas._  
  
 _\- Claro Alicio, lo que tu digas, anda vete a perseguir a algún conejo y déjanos en paz que estamos muy cansados. – Sam empujó al recepcionista lo justo para que les dejara pasar y se dirigió a su habitación sin mirar atrás, mientras el conserje apretaba los puños con rabia “¿Este tío qué se ha creído?, ahora se va a enterar”._  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Joder claro, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, esa es la peli de dibujos en la que una niña se hace grande y pequeña ¿no?  
  
Sam se frotó los ojos con paciencia, a veces le parecía mentira que Dean fuese su hermano. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que no había leído un libro nunca jamás en su vida, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
\- Si Dean, es esa historia. Por lo visto el tal Alicio hablaba en serio, y como me burlé de él me esta jodiendo pero bien jodido.  
  
\- Vale, pues no te preocupes, ahora mismo voy a hablar con él, le pedimos disculpas y que te devuelva a tu tamaño natural. Bueno, igual le digo que te deje un poquito más bajo, así yo seré el alto de la familia.  
  
Dean bajó a la recepción y se encontró con una chica tras el mostrador.  
  
\- Hola guapa, – dijo Dean desplegando su sonrisa más seductora para dirigirse a ella. - Oye estaba buscando al tío que estaba aquí anoche atendiendo la recepción.  
  
\- Se ha largado.  
  
\- ¿Largado? ¿Así sin más?  
  
\- Sí. Así sin más. Ni siquiera ha pedido el sueldo que se le debía.  
  
\- ¿Y tienes alguna dirección suya?  
  
\- Si, la que puso cuando le contrataron.  
  
\- Oye guapa, – _“joder que tía más seca, fijo que es lesbiana”_ – ¿me podrías decir su dirección? Es que anoche estuvimos hablando sobre algo muy interesante y me he acordado de algunas cosas que se me olvidó decirle.  
  
\- Vive en Sunset Street. O por lo menos eso puso en su ficha. En el número 36.  
  
\- Gracias preciosa, eres un encanto. _“Y una mierda un encanto, es más seca que la mojama”._  
  
Dean volvió a la habitación donde Sam le esperaba sentado sobre la cama, tapado con la esquina de la sábana.  
  
\- Vale, Alicio se ha largado, pero tengo una dirección, así que voy a ver qué encuentro allí.  
  
\- Ni hablar Dean, yo voy contigo, no pienso quedarme aquí.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú estás loco? ¡No puedes salir así a la calle!  
  
\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué piensas hacer, dejarme aquí? Pues si cuando vuelvas estoy muerto por el ataque de una cucaracha o devorado por una rata, luego no te lamentes, porque la culpa habrá sido tuya.  
  
\- ¡Joder Sammy! Si es que ni siquiera tienes ropa, no puedes ir desnudo por ahí.  
  
\- Pues vete y cómprame ropa.  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Talla menos cinco? Sam no existe ropa de tu tamaño.  
  
\- Pues vete a una tienda de juguetes y compra un pack de esos que vienen con ropa para los muñecos.  
  
\- ¿Y me vas a dejar vestirte y jugar contigo?  
  
\- ¡Dean!- Sam dio una patada en la pierna de Dean que se había sentado sobre la cama, pero este apenas la notó.  
  
\- Vale, vale. – Dean levantó las manos en señal de paz y con una sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. – Vale, ya voy a comprarte algo de ropa, tú espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo. ¡Ah!, una cosa, - Dean volvió hasta la cama, sacó algo del bolsillo de su cazadora y se lo dio a Sam.  
  
\- ¿Un palillo?  
  
\- Si, por si te ataca una cucaracha.  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda! Sal de una vez a comprarme ropa.  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

Dean volvió un cuarto de hora después con una bolsa en la mano, sacó de ella un paquete y lo dejó en la cama junto a Sam.  
  
\- Dean ¿me quieres decir que coño es esto?  
  
\- Es que en la tienda de abajo es lo único que tenían. Póntelo y vamos a la juguetería que hay en el centro a comprar algo más.  
  
\- Dean no pienso ponerme un vestido de princesa.  
  
\- Vamos Samatha si vas a estar preciosa.  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga Sam? No había otra cosa. Ahora vamos a comprar algo. Anda no seas quejica y vístete de una vez.  
  
Sam intentó abrir el paquete que era el doble que él mientras Dean, sentado en una silla, le miraba sin perder detalle y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Un rato después Sam se dio por vencido y miró a Dean con uno de sus pucheros. En ese momento ya no pudo aguantarse más y empezó a reírse como un loco agarrándose el estómago.  
  
\- Vale, ya te ayudo, – dijo acercándose a la cama y todavía aguantándose la risa. Abrió el paquete y sacó el vestido de su envoltura. – Toma creo que de talla te quedará bien.  
  
Sam se puso el vestido sin parar de renegar por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta. – Átame.  
  
\- Vale, túmbate en la cama. – Una vez Sam se hubo tumbado Dean puso una parte del velcro sobre la otra y apretó con un dedo.  
  
\- ¡Joder Dean que me aplastas!  
  
\- Perdona, es que yo nunca he jugado con muñecas como tú Samantha.  
  
\- Imbécil.  
  
\- Cretino.  
  
Poco después Dean salió del motel con Sam metido en el bolsillo de su camisa, asomando la cabeza. Al llegar al impala lo dejó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y puso rumbo al centro.  
  
Llegaron a una tienda de juguetes enorme y tras volver a colocar a Sam en el bolsillo de su camisa entró y se dirigió directamente a la sección de muñecos, buscando ropa que pudiera irle bien a Sam.  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
\- Ssssshhh  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
\- Sácame que quiero ver lo que hay.  
  
\- Ni hablar, si alguien te ve la que se lía es monumental.  
  
\- Venga Dean, que no me va a ver nadie, aquí cada uno va a su rollo, sácame ya, si no, te voy a hacer volver a entrar como no me guste la ropa.  
  
\- Joder Sam, mira que das guerra, de verdad.  
  
Dean sacó a Sam del bolsillo y lo puso sobre la palma de su mano, donde se sentó con las piernas colgando por el borde. Había ropa de soldado, de vaquero, de pirata, de astronauta…  
  
\- Joder, ¿es que no hay muñecos que se vistan normal?  
  
En ese momento una de las dependientas de la tienda apareció al final del pasillo, y con una sonrisa impecable de vendedora se dirigió hacia ellos. Dean en un gesto casi instintivo se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y metió a Sam dentro justo en el momento en que la chica se colocaba a su lado.  
  
\- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sam se estaba ahogando. Los bolsillos del pantalón de Dean eran bastante profundos, y él había caído hasta el fondo, donde la tela se cerraba sobre él casi aplastándole. Empezó a empujar en todas direcciones con sus piernas y sus brazos intentando hacer algo de sitio para poder respoirar.  
  
Dean dio un respingo. Sam estaba en el fondo del bolsillo y no paraba de moverse, y lo peor era que el fondo del bolsillo quedaba situado justo al lado de su entrepierna, y Sam no paraba de acariciarla con esos bracitos y esos pies tan pequeñitos que tenía ahora. Solo de pensarlo, a Dean le empezaron a entrar unos calores fuera de lo normal. Cerró con disimulo su cazadora larga para que la dependienta no viera los movimientos de Sam en su pantalón.  
  
 _“Joder, pero que pasa….”_ – Sam seguía intentando hacer hueco cuando notó que algo le empujaba por su derecha. Apoyó los pies en ese lado y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin con seguir nada, lo pateó, le dio puñetazos, - _“pero qué….”_ – aquello le estaba empujando cada vez más, y en lugar de ganar espacio cada vez tenía menos. – _“Vale genial, el epitafio va a ser precioso – Aquí yace Sam Winchester, que murió aplastado por la polla de su hermano cachondo – es lo que me faltaba”_  
  
Cuando Sam pensaba que ya no iba a aguantar más y que iba a morir en aquel bolsillo, Dean metió la mano y lo sacó.  
  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces sobándome como un pervertido en mitad de la tienda?  
  
\- ¡Joder me estaba ahogando ahí dentro! Habría estado bien que hubieses acabado con el cadáver de tu hermano en el bolsillo.  
  
\- ¡Dios, calla!, Solo de pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta. Aunque habría tenido su ventaja, enterrarte no me habría costado ni cinco minutos.  
  
\- Qué gracioso. Bueno qué ¿te ha dicho algo la dependienta?  
  
\- Sí, que la única ropa que tienen de muñeco que sea normal es la de Ken  
  
\- ¿Ken?  
  
\- Sí, el novio de la Barbie, que por lo visto es muy pijo, así que supongo que te gustará. – Dean se dirigió al pasillo de al lado y allí encontraron la ropa del tal Ken. Pantalones verdes de pinzas, jersey tipo Lacoste, pantalones piratas con estampados de flores, un conjunto para jugar al tenis, bañadores de última moda y camisetas de tirantes.  
  
\- Joder, este tío debe ser un capullo. ¿Y la Barbie sale con este?  
  
\- Bueno Sam, no seas exigente, creo que no tienes mucho donde elegir, así que decídete.   
  
Finalmente tras casi un cuarto de hora revisando todos los modelos, y un par de “accidentes” por los que Sam casi termina aplastado por el coche descapotable de la Barbie y por su armario para la ropa, tuvieron la suerte de encontrar uno que llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Dean pagó en la caja y volvieron en el impala al motel.  
  
\- Venga, saca la ropa, este vestido pica como el demonio.  
  
Sam se quitó el vestido quedándose desnudo y empezó a rascarse todo el cuerpo como un auténtico poseso, entonces miró a Dean para que le diera la ropa y se encontró con que le estaba mirando sin pestañear, con media sonrisa en la boca que Sam conocía de sobra. Estaba pensando en sexo. _“Pero ¡será pervertido! ¡Si soy del tamaño de su mano!”_  
  
\- ¿Qué miras?  
  
\- ¿Sabes? Eso que me has hecho en la tienda no ha estado nada mal. A lo mejor el tamaño no es tan importante como dicen.  
  
\- Dean, no seas asqueroso, tu polla es casi más grande que yo.  
  
\- Bueno, pero seguro que se te ocurre alguna cosa que hacer con ella.  
  
\- Si claro, tú te lo pasas en grande y yo me quedo con dos palmos de narices.  
  
\- A lo mejor yo también puedo hacerte algo a ti.  
  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me ibas a hacer? Mira, a mí se me ocurren dos opciones, puedes meneármela con unas pinzas o meterme un bastoncillo de las orejas por el culo. No te jode.  
  
Sam se puso la ropa de Ken y una vez estuvo listo, Dean lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de la camisa y salieron a buscar la casa de Alicio.  
  
\- Que te conste que sigo pensando que algo podríamos hacer para pasarlo bien los dos.  
  
\- Dean ni en sueños.  
  
\- Bueno cuando volvamos hablamos.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
La casa de Alicio era un adosado en el centro del pueblo con un jardín en la entrada. Cruzaron el jardín y llamaron a la puerta, pero no contestó nadie y tras esperar un momento Dean sacó una de sus ganzúas, miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie le miraba y abrió la puerta con cuidado.  
  
La casa estaba totalmente vacía, no había ni un mueble, sólo las paredes limpias. Dean recorrió la planta baja, con Sam mirando desde la palma de su mano y cuando entraron en el salón vieron que en el centro había una pequeña mesa de madera con un sobre encima. En el sobre estaba escrito el nombre de Sam.  
  
Dean cogió el sobre, lo abrió y puso la nota que había dentro frente a Sam para que este también pudiera leerla.

“UNA NIÑA ME PERSIGUE Y NO ME DEJA ESCAPAR,  
TRÁEME HASTA ESTA SALA Y PRONTO TE PODRAS SALVAR”


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

\- Vale, ¿Y esto que coño quiere decir?  
  
\- Es un juego Dean, está jugando con nosotros, la niña del libro de “Alicia en el País de las Maravillas” perseguía un conejo. Tenemos que traer un conejo.  
  
\- ¿Un conejo? Podría darnos alguna pista más. Si tiene que ser un conejo vivo, o muerto o yo que sé algo más.  
  
\- Tiene que ser el conejo blanco del libro.  
  
\- ¿El conejo blanco del libro? ¿Y dónde coño encontramos a ese conejo?  
  
\- Pues me supongo que en una juguetería, lo único que se me ocurre es buscar un peluche o un muñeco que represente al conejo blanco.  
  
\- Bueno, pues por probar que no quede.  
  
Dean volvió a ponerse al volante del impala, con Sam sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Le miró sentado en aquel asiento enorme para él, y aunque se mordió la lengua, no pudo evitarlo.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que te ponga el cinturón de seguridad?  
  
\- Dean, eres un capullo, de verdad.  
  
\- Lo digo porque si tengo que pegar un frenazo vas a salir volando, y fijo que no va a ser nada agradable. – Sam le miró como si lo quisiera fulminar y Dean empezó a reírse a carcajadas – Tío es que lo tengo tan fácil que sería un sacrilegio desperdiciar la oportunidad.  
  
\- Sí, tú ríete todo lo que quieras, pero piensa que mientras yo esté así te la vas a tener que machacar tú solito para desahogarte.  
  
\- Bueno, de ese tema tenemos que hablar todavía.  
  
\- No, Dean. No pienso hablar de ese tema. Para mí es tema cerrado.  
  
\- Eres un estrecho Sammy, con esto podríamos poner en práctica un montón de fantasías eróticas alucinantes.  
  
\- Eres un pervertido Dean, te juro que no me puedo creer que estés pensando en eso, ¡pero si casi no me dan los brazos para rodear tu polla!  
  
\- Joder Sammy no digas esas cosas que me pones cachondo.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda.  
  
Volvieron a la juguetería y Sammy, todavía enfadado con Dean no quiso entrar y se quedó en el coche, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su hermano entraba a preguntar si tenían algún muñeco del conejo blanco.  
  
 _“Joder como tarda, para preguntar por un muñeco, ni que tuvieran que fabricarlo”_ – Sam estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, quizá no había sido buena idea quedarse sólo en el coche. – _“Voy a poner la radio”_ – Se levantó y se acercó al borde del asiento, estiró la mano intentando llegar a la radio y en ese momento algo golpeó el coche con fuerza haciendo que a Sam le diera un vuelco el corazón, miró hacia la ventanilla y vio la cara enorme de una niña, con la nariz pegada al cristal.  
  
\- ¡Mira mami! ¡Es Ken!  
  
\- ¡Joder niña cállate!  
  
\- ¡Mami, mami en este coche está Ken, y este se mueve de verdad!  
  
En ese momento apareció Dean, se montó en el impala a toda velocidad, cogió a Sam como si fuera un muñeco, lo metió en la guantera y arranco justo cuando la madre de la niña se acercaba al coche. Una vez estuvieron en la carretera abrió la guantera y vio a Sam hecho un ocho entre el montón de papeles que había dentro intentando moverse entre gemidos.  
  
\- Joder Dean, casi me rompes por la mitad, tío ten más cuidado ¿quieres?  
  
\- ¿Que tenga cuidado? ¿Se puede saber qué hacías ahí de pie agarrado a la radio?  
  
\- Es que has tardado mucho, me estaba aburriendo. Anda bájame de aquí. – Dean le miró allí sentado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca – Dean, déjate de tonterías y bájame.  
  
\- Vale, vale. Joder, eres un soso Sammy.  
  
Volvieron a casa de Alicio y dejaron el conejo sobre la mesa donde habían encontrado el sobre.  
  
\- Vale, ¿Y ahora qué? – Dean estaba de pie junto a la mesa, mirando el conejo y con Sam subido en la palma de su mano.  
  
\- Ni idea. A lo mejor tenemos que marcharnos para que Alicio recoja el conejo.  
  
\- Vale, pues vamos a comprar algo de comida, nos vamos al motel a comer y luego volvemos, yo estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
\- Tenemos que ir a la tienda de juguetes.  
  
\- ¡¿Otra vez?! Sam tío, se van a pensar que quiero ligar con ellas, ¿para qué quieres ir a la tienda de juguetes?  
  
\- Tenemos que comprar cacharritos.  
  
\- ¿Cacharri…? – Dean se frotó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Por fin llegaron al motel con la comida y los cacharritos que habían comprado en la juguetería. Sam estaba encantado porque habían encontrado un pack que incluía una mesita con dos sillas, dos platos, dos vasitos y dos juegos de cubiertos que aunque eran un pelín grandes para él, le iba a servir estupendamente..  
  
Dean colocó la mesita y una silla sobre la mesa de la habitación y cortó unos trozos pequeñitos de pollo y patatas que dejó en uno de los platos. Cuando Sam empezó a comer se quedó mirándolo embobado.  
  
\- ¿Qué miras?  
  
\- Es que es un flipe de verdad. Tío, verte ahí sentado comiendo como si nada, que alucine. – Dean acercó un dedo y acarició la cabeza de Sam con una sonrisa en la boca. – Es como tener una mascota.  
  
\- Vale tío, gracias por el cumplido, ahora resulta que soy tu mascota. Genial.  
  
Después de comer volvieron a casa de Alicio y en el lugar donde habían dejado el conejo blanco, encontraron un nuevo sobre con un nuevo mensaje.

“UN PEQUEÑO CHARCO QUE SE CONVIERTE EN MAR  
CON UNAS POCAS GOTAS LA COSA SE PUEDE ARREGLAR”

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Otro jueguecito? – No, si al final nos tenemos que comprar la peli para verla, ¡será cabron!  
  
\- Eso es del segundo capítulo del libro.  
  
\- ¿Capítulo? ¿Libro? ¿Pero esto no era una película de dibujos?  
  
\- Si, Dean, – Sam soltó un suspiro – una película de dibujos basada en un libro de Lewis Carroll. Y esto corresponde al segundo capítulo, el pequeño charco es de lágrimas, y cuando Alicia se hace diminuta se convierte en un mar para ella.  
  
\- ¿Lágrimas? ¿Entonces se supone que tenemos que traer lágrimas?  
  
\- Pues supongo que sí, vamos al motel anda.  
  
Dean salió de la casa con Sam en el bolsillo de la camisa, y cuando entró en el impala y fue a cogerle para dejarle en el asiento se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¿Sam? – Empezó a mirar a su alrededor desesperado buscando a Sam por todas partes - ¿Sammy?  
  
Dean salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa otra vez, mirando alrededor por si veía a Sam en el suelo, gritando su nombre todo el rato. Cuando estaba en medio del jardín que había delante de la casa oyó la voz de Sam llamándole.  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
\- ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?  
  
\- ¡Aquí!  
  
\- Vale, genial, ¿y dónde coño es aquí? Tío no puedo verte.  
  
\- ¡Dean, socorro, ayúdame! ¡Deeaaaan!  
  
Entonces lo vio, estaba en un macetero de rosas, entre las flores, y un abejorro enorme revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza dispuesto a clavarle su aguijón. Dean corrió hasta allí con el corazón en un puño. - _“Dios si ese bicho le pica será como si a mí me picaran cien veces, lo puede matar”_ – cuando llegó a su lado empezó a dar manotazos al aire para alejar al abejorro, pero estaba tan cerca de Sam, que tenía miedo de pegarle a él, así que no estaba consiguiendo nada. Finalmente agarró a Sam por las piernas y lo sacó del macetero, pero aquel bicho no se daba por vencido, seguía persiguiendo a su hermano sin descanso.  
  
\- Dean joder, ¡haz algo! – Sam no paraba de dar manotazos al aire desesperado.  
  
Dean se había quedado en blanco. Estaba de pie en medio del jardín con Sam en una mano acosado por el abejorro y miró a su alrededor buscando una solución, entonces se encontró con la mirada de los dos vecinos de la casa que había al otro lado de la carretera, que le miraban como si estuviera absolutamente loco. Inmediatamente metió a Sam en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
\- ¡Mierda Dean! ¡Otra vez no!  
  
Dean sonrió a los vecinos y se dirigió al impala despacio. El abejorro revoloteó alrededor de sus pantalones y acabó posándose sobre el bolsillo. Dean no lo pensó, con la mano abierta dio un golpe seco al abejorro para aplastarlo. Nada más hacerlo se quedó sin respiración.  
  
Cuando su mano golpeó contra el bolsillo, sintió el cuerpecito de Sam debajo, _“Joder, lo he aplastado”_ – Dean metió la mano en el bolsillo inmediatamente con un nudo en el estómago y sacó a Sam que se agarraba la nariz con las dos manos y gemía de dolor.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien, Sammy?  
  
\- Joder Dean, casi me rompes la nariz, ¿pero estás tonto o qué te pasa?  
  
\- Tío, no me he dado cuenta, - Dean vio como Sam se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz – lo siento de verdad, es que ese cabrón de abejorro se ha posado en el bolsillo y ha sido como un reflejo, no he podido evitarlo. Perdona Sammy.  
  
\- Ya, vale. Dios que susto, creí que no lo contaba. Tío el aguijón de ese bicho era como una espada, si me lo llega a clavar me mata fijo.  
  
\- Sammy ¿Se puede saber que coño hacías en ese macetero?  
  
\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Me he caído del bolsillo!  
  
\- Pues haz el favor de tener más cuidado. Otro susto como este y me matas de un infarto, coño.  
  
\- Anda, vamos al motel que tenemos que solucionar el jueguecito del duende.  
  
\- Si, vamos.  
  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

Llegaron al motel y Dean puso a Sam encima de la cama y volvió a leer la nota del duende, _“lágrimas, tenemos que conseguir lágrimas”._  
  
\- Dean...  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Necesito ir al baño.  
  
\- Coño Sam, ¿también te tengo que poner a hacer pis? – Sam bajó la cabeza como sintiéndose culpable. Dean soltó un suspiro e intentó relajarse un poco – Perdona Sammy, es que me has dado un susto de muerte, joder. Todavía estoy atacado. – Llevó a Sam hasta el baño y lo puso de pie en el borde del inodoro. – Haz el favor de tener cuidado, que sólo me falta que te caigas dentro. Cuanto termines me llamas.  
  
Dean volvió a la habitación y justo cuando iba a sentarse en una silla con la nueva nota en la mano, un grito le hizo pegar un bote.  
  
\- Joder Sam, te he dicho que tengas cui…  
  
Vale.  
  
Genial.  
  
De puta madre.  
  
Por la puerta del baño asomaba una pierna que debía medir al menos dos metros y medio.  
  
\- ¡Deeeeaaaann! ¡Dean ayúdame!  
  
\- Sam ¿Pero es que no puedes estarte quieto de una vez?   
  
\- Que yo no he hecho nada, joder. Ha sido de repente. Ayúdame tío, estoy atascado.  
  
\- ¿Te extraña? Mierda Sam, debes de medir unos cuatro metros, ¿qué coño vamos a hacer ahora? Te juro que cuando encontremos a ese duende me lo cargo.  
  
\- Sí claro, ponte a la cola, porque primero estoy yo. Ayúdame a salir de aquí anda.  
  
Dean entró en el baño sorteando la enorme pierna de Sam y miró hacia arriba. Sam tenía el culo apoyado sobre el lavabo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente doblado, con la espalda pegada al techo y la cabeza encogida sobre su pecho, apoyaba cada uno de sus brazos en una de las paredes del baño, y mientras una de sus piernas salía por la puerta, la otra estaba doblada, con la rodilla encajada entre el inodoro y la ducha. Dean recorrió con la vista la pierna doblada y cuando llegó al final del muslo se quedó con la boca abierta. Justo delante de su cara estaba la entrepierna de Sam. Y menuda entrepierna.  
  
\- Joder Sam, que tú ya la tenías grande coño.  
  
\- ¡Dean! Deja de mirarle la polla como un bobo y ayúdame a salir de aquí.  
  
\- Vale, ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?  
  
\- Tengo esta rodilla atascada, si me ayudas a sacarla de ahí, podré sacar primero las piernas y luego el cuerpo.  
  
Dean buscó la posición desde la que podría hacer más fuerza para desatascar la rodilla de Sam, y la verdad era que había pocas opciones, en ese momento había dos rincones en el baño en los que Dean se podría meter, y uno de ellos era dentro de la ducha. El otro era justo delante de Sam, desde donde tendría que agarrar su pierna y tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
\- Vale, ahí voy, pero intenta hacer un poco de fuerza tú también.  
  
Dean empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, las botas resbalaban sobre las baldosas, por lo que Dean tenía que ir corrigiendo su posición constantemente para no terminar en el suelo, una de las veces que se incorporó para recuperar su posición, algo le pegó en la espalda y extrañado se giró.  
  
\- ¡Mierda Sam! ¿No puedes buscar otro momento para empalmarte? – Una polla de más de medio metro le apuntaba desafiante.  
  
\- Jo, Dean, es que me estás rozando todo el rato tío.  
  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si aquí no hay sitio para nada.  
  
\- Venga, pues termina de una vez, joder.  
  
Dean volvió a la carga, tiraba con todas sus fuerzas y cada vez que recuperaba su posición sentía la polla de Sam en su espalda, cada vez más dura. La rodilla iba saliendo poco a poco y ya habían avanzado un buen trecho cuando Sam empezó a gemir.  
  
\- ¡Sam! Dios, no me lo puedo creer ¿Quieres centrarte en lo que estamos haciendo?  
  
\- Vale Dean, que sí, que me centro.  
  
Dean volvió a tirar, ya no quedaba casi nada, estaba a milímetros de desencajarla, se incorporó por última vez para recuperar su posición y…  
  
\- ¡¡¡¡Ooooooohhhhhhh!!!.  
  
....................  
  
....................  
  
....................  
  
\- Perdona Dean… lo siento…… no… no he podido evitarlo.  
  
Dean estaba de pie ante él, mirándole con cara de asesino y con su camiseta tan empapada de semen que parecía recién salido de un concurso de camisetas mojadas.  
  
\- No me hables, ni te atrevas a mirarme, y te juro que esta me la vas a pagar. Asqueroso.  
  
Dean se quitó la camiseta y finalmente de un último empujón desatascó la rodilla de Sam, que salió del baño arrastrándose por la puerta.  
  
Dean se quedó en el baño dándose una ducha, y cuando salió Sam había apartado todos los muebles de la habitación a un rincón, dejando todo el espacio libre junto, y estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.  
  
Cuando Dean abrió la puerta del baño, Sam le miró con cara de culpabilidad.  
  
\- Los siento Dean, de verdad.  
  
\- Vale, no quiero hablar más de ese tema. Tenemos trabajo. ¿Has pensado en algo?  
  
\- Sí, compra cebolla.  
  
\- ¿Cebolla?  
  
\- Sí, necesitamos lágrimas, ¿tú has picado cebolla alguna vez?  
  
\- Mmmmmm……  
  
\- Vale, déjalo, es igual, compra varios kilos de cebollas, y un tubito de esos que venden en las farmacias para los análisis de orina. Recogeremos ahí las lágrimas.  
  
\- Vale, pero las cebollas las picas tú, que tus lágrimas valdrán por varias de las mías. ¿Hace falta algo más?  
  
\- Sí…  
  
\- No se te ocurra decirme que te compre ropa Sam. No existe.  
  
\- Bueno, por lo menos podías comprarme unos calzoncillos, de esos que usan los abueletes que son gigantes, a lo mejor me entra.  
  
\- Vale, ¿algo más?  
  
\- Un par de hamburguesas. Con patatas. Y tarta de manzana.  
  
Una hora después, Sam estaba sentado, con sus calzoncillos enormes, que le ajustaban perfectamente, y el estómago lleno, dispuesto a picar cebollas.  
  
\- Vale, yo voy picando, y tú con el tubito vete recogiendo las lágrimas.  
  
Dean se lo pasó en grande.  
  
Tenía a Sam delante llorando a lágrima viva, diciéndole de vez en cuando por dónde iba a rodar la siguiente lágrima.  
  
\- ¡El ojo de la izquierda Dean!.... Snif… ¡En el de la derecha, ahora en el de la derecha!.... Snif – Y Dean las iba cogiendo, con la misma expresión en la cara que la de un niño que estuviera jugando a uno de esos juegos antiguos de las maquinitas en los que hay que recoger algo que cae del cielo. Cuando llenaron la mitad del tubito, Sam quiso parar, pero Dean insistió en que era mejor llenarlo del todo por si acaso _-“Que me lo estoy pasando pipa, joder”_ – así que le hizo picar a Sam todas las cebollas que había llevado y este termino con los ojos como botas de tanto llorar.  
  
\- Bueno, voy a casa de Alicio a dejar las lágrimas, tú espérame aquí.  
  
\- No si te parece me voy a dar un paseo por el pueblo, seguro que les encanta ver a un gigante en calzoncillos.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando Dean volvió al motel se encontró a Sam dormido tumbado en el suelo. Le encantaba verle dormir. Aun así de grande tenía cara de niño pequeño cuando dormía, su expresión era de lo más relajada. Inmediatamente le dieron ganas de tumbarse sobre ese pecho enorme, se tenía que estar cómodo allí, y sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó la cazadora y las botas y subió encima suyo.  
  
Se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sam. En esa posición le quedaba justo delante de sus ojos uno de sus pezones. El pezón más grande que había visto en su vida. Levantó la mano y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, rodeándolo con los dedos hasta que se puso duro, luego se giró e hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón.  
  
\- Mmmmmm……Deeeeaaaannn……  
  
Dean adelantó la cabeza y empezó a lamer aquel pezón enorme, lo mordió y chupó mientras Sam empezaba a moverse por la excitación todavía más dormido que despierto.  
  
\- Deeeaaannn….. – En ese momento Sam abrió los ojos y vio a un Dean tamaño niño de tres o cuatro años subido a su pecho - ¡Dean! – se incorporó de repente, y Dean que estaba desprevenido y sin agarrarse a ningún lado, cayó de espaldas al suelo.  
  
\- ¡OUCH! ¡Joder, Sam! Tío ten cuidado, casi me rompes la espalda.  
  
\- Perdona Dean, perdona, es que me ha dado mucha impresión cuando te he visto tío, es que eres muy pequeño, coño.  
  
\- No Sammy, perdona pero yo no soy pequeño, tú eres un puto gigante.  
  
\- Vale, vale, perdona – Sam cogió a Dean en brazos y se lo volvió a colocar encima tumbándose otra vez en el suelo y empezó a frotar su espalda - ¿Te duele?  
  
\- Sip.  
  
\- Lo siento. – Sam le quitó la camiseta a Dean y le acarició la espalda mientras este se relajaba y se dejaba hacer. Poco después Dean volvió a su juego con los pezones, los acarició, los besó y los mordisqueó con ansia, cada vez más excitado al sentir como Sam empezaba a pelear con sus pantalones para quitárselos.  
  
\- Sammy, ¿no pretenderás meterme “eso” no? Porque es jodidamente grande.  
  
\- No te preocupes Dean – Le sacó las pantalones y empezó a acariciar su culo apretando las nalgas y separándolas para que su entrada se tensase, lo que excitó más aun a Dean.  
  
Entonces Sam abrió el cajón de la mesilla que había a su lado y saco un botecito de lubricante mientras Dean empezó a besar aquellos enormes labios. Le era imposible abarcar su boca, tenía que ir besando parte por parte, mordió el labio inferior y luego plantó su boca totalmente abierta sobre la de Sam, que abrió un poco los labios e introdujo la punta de su lengua en la boca de Dean.  
  
\- ¡Joder Sam! ¡Vaya lengua tío! – Mientras se besaban Sam abrió el bote de lubricante e impregnó con una buena cantidad uno de sus dedos que acercó hasta le entrada de Dean, y empezó a acariciarla haciendo círculos a su alrededor.  
  
A Dean le llegaban los pies a la altura de la entrepierna de Sam, y sentía claramente como su erección estaba cada vez más dura. Atrapó la polla de Sam entre sus pies y empezó a moverlos sacando un gruñido de la garganta de su hermano que estaba ya totalmente excitado.  
  
Cuando Sam sintió cómo Dean frotaba su erección con sus pies casi le da algo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos e imaginarse todo tipo de cosas desagradables para no correrse en ese mismo momento, y mientras intentaba aguantar un poco más metió el dedo en el culo de Dean.  
  
\- ¡Aaaaauuu Sam¡ Joder ten más cuidado, que tienes unos dedos que parecen barras de pan tío.  
  
\- Vale, vale, ya voy despacio, es que estoy que no me aguanto Dean. – Siguió empujando despacio provocando que Dean no dejara de soltar gruñidos como un auténtico animal, que se convirtieron en gemidos cuando empezó a mover el dedo suavemente dentro y fuera.  
  
Después de un buen rato de gemidos, suspiros, gritos y demás banda sonora acompañando a sus cuerpos que se retorcían, el primero en correrse fue Sam, al que le siguió poco después Dean, que se quedó tumbado sobre él totalmente relajado, hasta que de pronto sintió un movimiento extraño y tuvo la sensación de que se caía.  
  
\- ¡Dios!  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Dean estaba en el suelo. Los cuatro metros de hermano que tenía debajo medio segundo antes habían desaparecido de repente.  
  
\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué coño…?  
  
\- ¡Dean! – Su voz se oía baja, como lejana. De pronto Dean se dio cuenta de que algo se movía debajo de su muslo izquierdo y de un bote se apartó hacia un lado.  
  
\- ¿Sam?  
  
De debajo del calzoncillo talla XXL que había comprado unas horas antes salió Sam frotándose los riñones con un gesto de dolor.  
  
\- Tío, casi me aplastas.  
  
\- Joder Sam, ¿Quieres parar de hacer eso de una vez?  
  
\- Que más quisiera yo. Estoy hasta los huevos del duende este de los cojones.  
  
\- Bueno, menos mal que por lo menos hemos echado un polvete antes, – mientras lo decía Dean acarició la cabeza de Sam con un dedo.  
  
\- ¡Quita coño! – Sam apartó el dedo de un manotazo – ¿No tienes nada más en qué pensar?  
  
\- Mmmm…………  
  
\- Vale, déjalo. Seguro que ya tenemos nueva misión, habrá que ir a casa de Alicio otra vez.  
  
\- Vale, vístete y vamos  
  
\- ¿Que me vista? Dean, tenía esa ropa puesta cuando me convertí en un tío de 4 metros, vete a saber qué es lo que queda de ella. Tendrás que ir tú solo, y de paso comprarme algo en la juguetería.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no! Sam la chica de la tienda casi me mete mano cuando compramos los cacharritos.  
  
\- Pues si te mete mano se la cortas y punto. Necesito algo que ponerme Dean. Compra más de uno para no tener que volver.  
  
\- Vale. Me cagüen el puto duende de los cojones. – Salió de la habitación sin parar de soltar juramentos contra el duende.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dean volvió una hora después, con varios trajes de vaquero - _“es que de los otros no quedaba, pero no protestes que no es para tanto Sam, son unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, si así vistes tú siempre, no te pongas el sombrero y punto”_ \- y un sobre en la mano con el nuevo acertijo de Alicio.

"EN LA CARRERA HAY QUE PARTICIPAR  
CON UN BESO AL GANADOR  
EL HECHIZO PUEDE ACABAR"

  
\- Vale, y esto de que va.  
  
\- Es parte del tercer capítulo, organizan una carrera para secarse después de salir del mar de lágrimas. Lo que no entiendo es qué pretende que hagamos ahora, ¿de qué carrera está hablando?  
  
\- La carrera benéfica.  
  
\- ¿Qué carrera benéfica?  
  
\- Lo he visto en la juguetería, había un cartel pegado en la puerta. La carrera es mañana, por las calles del pueblo. Pero ¿cómo vas a participar así en una carrera?  
  
\- Yo no tengo que participar en ella Dean, lee bien la frase, tengo que darle un beso al ganador.  
  
\- ¡Ay! Qué romántico, y fueron felices y comieron perdices.  
  
\- Sí, ríete, pues vas a tener que ganar esa carrera.  
  
\- ¿Yo?  
  
\- A ver, ya me dirás a quién puedo yo darle un beso con esta pinta mas que a ti.  
  
\- Joder ¿Tengo que correr?  
  
\- No Dean. No tienes que correr. Tienes que ganar.  
  
\- No me jodas Sam, si yo no corro ni cuando me persiguen las viejas para meterme mano.  
  
\- Pues no tenemos otra opción Dean.  
  
\- Mierda. Voy a llamar a Bobby.  
  
\- ¿A Bobby? ¿Para qué?  
  
\- Sam, no puedo llevarte conmigo a la carrera, y no pienso dejarte aquí solo toda la mañana, le voy a llamar para que se quede aquí contigo.  
  
\- Dean, no necesito niñera, coño, ya se cuidarme yo solito.  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Y todas esas cucarachas y ratas que te iban a atacar?  
  
\- Aquí no hay nada de eso.  
  
\- Pero Sam, si ni siquiera puedes ir tú solo a mear. ¿Te lo piensas hacer encima?  
  
\- Joder, vale. Llámale.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Boby estaba sentado en una silla, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y la boca abierta mirando a Sam que estaba sentado en la cama.  
  
\- ¿Y cuándo dices que le pasó? – Bobby se dirigía a Dean.  
  
\- Hace dos noches, cuando me desperté ya estaba así.  
  
\- ¿Y hay que cambiarle los pañales o algo de eso? Por que si es así mejor que le llames a Ellen.  
  
\- ¡Joder Bobby! Que no soy un bebé coño, que soy yo, solo que más pequeño.  
  
Bobby miró a Dean con los ojos como platos. - ¿Habla y todo?  
  
\- ¡Bobby! – Sam se estaba poniendo de los nervios - ¿Quieres hablar conmigo en lugar de preguntarle todo a Dean? Yo también puedo contestar.  
  
\- Vale, vale, perdona, es que nunca fui de esos críos que hablan con sus muñecos.  
  
\- ¡Que no soy un muñeco, joder!  
  
\- Bueno, vale. A ver, explícamelo todo, desde el principio, porque todavía no me lo creo.  
  
Dean y Sam le contaron a Bobby todo lo que había sucedido, desde su encuentro con el duende hasta ese mismo momento.  
  
\- Chicos, es que sólo a vosotros se os ocurre meteros con un duende.  
  
\- ¡Nosotros no sabíamos que era un duende!  
  
\- Bueno, es igual, pues lo era, y ahora tenéis dos opciones, o seguir su juego y rezar para que sea un duende amistoso y os deje en paz en cuanto el juego termine, o buscarlo y cazarlo para terminar con el hechizo, cosa que me parece bastante difícil porque no tenéis ni idea de por dónde buscarle.  
  
\- Lo único que tenemos es la dirección de esa casa, pero está totalmente vacía, allí no hay nada más que los acertijos que nos va dejando.  
  
\- Bueno, pues tendréis que seguirle el juego.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡He dicho que no!  
  
\- Dean, no puedes ir a participar en una carrera en pantalones vaqueros.  
  
\- Que yo no salgo a la calle con esos pantalones de deporte. Eso es de nenazas.  
  
\- Dean, todo el mundo irá con pantalones de deporte.  
  
\- Porque aquí son todos unas nenazas, yo no necesito ir medio desnudo para ganar una carrera, la puedo ganar vestido como Dios manda.  
  
\- Si claro, y correrás con las botas.  
  
\- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis botas?  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Dean estaba al borde del infarto. No había corrido tanto en toda su vida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cada músculo, desde el pie hasta los hombros, le decía a gritos que se tumbara en el suelo y se echara a dormir. Pero él sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ganar esa carrera, o quizá se quedara con un hermano de bolsillo para toda la vida.  
  
Y no es que Sam no estuviera gracioso de ese tamaño, pero sinceramente, le prefería algo más grande, sobre todo para poder follar con él. Así que había echado el resto, no escatimó fuerzas y llevaba una hora corriendo como si le persiguiera el mismísimo Lucifer para usarlo de mascota por el resto de la eternidad.  
  
Y el esfuerzo había dado su fruto, a falta de quinientos metros para la meta iba el primero, casi muerto, pero el primero. Estaba convencido de que en cuanto pasara la línea de meta iba a vomitar, eso no se lo iba a impedir nadie, y como alguien pretendiera felicitarle en ese momento, se iba a llevar su desayuno puesto encima de regalo.  
  
Mira que Bobby le había dicho que desayunar una hamburguesa con bacon y dos trozos de tarta de manzana antes de la carrera no era buena idea, pero coño, necesitaría combustible ¿no? Estaba claro que eso de las carreras no era lo suyo. _“Pero a pesar de todo voy a ser el campeón, vestido como una nenaza, pero el campeón”._  
  
Entonces le pareció ver algo a su derecha por el rabillo del ojo, giró la cabeza y se encontró con un chaval de unos 16 años que absolutamente concentrado echaba el resto para ganarle la carrera en el último momento.  
  
Dean entró en pánico, ya no tenía fuerzas para más, era imposible que pudiera competir con aquel chaval los pocos metros que quedaban, había gastado todas sus fuerzas.  
  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Chaval!  
  
El otro corredor miró a Dean y le mostró una sonrisa de ganador que le puso enfermo.  
  
Vale.  
  
Ya está.  
  
Se acabó.  
  
A situaciones de emergencia, soluciones de emergencia. Un crío de quince años no iba a poder con él tan fácilmente _“Tú correrás más chaval, pero yo soy mayor, más alto y más guapo, y además soy un cazador”_  
  
\- Escúchame chaval – Dean le dirigió una mirada asesina – como se te ocurra adelantarme antes de llegar a la meta, te voy a arrancar las pelotas con mis propias manos y luego te las voy a hacer tragar mientras te meto el trofeo por el culo ¿te ha quedado claro?  
  
El chaval palideció y disminuyó su paso hasta prácticamente pararse mientras veía a Dean cruzar la línea de meta levantando los brazos, agacharse y vomitar.  
  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

Sam estaba sentado en su sillita de juguete delante de la pantalla del ordenador, había conseguido que Bobby le hiciera una búsqueda de algunas cosas que quería consultar, pero la verdad era que leer en una pantalla de cine era bastante incómodo.  
  
\- Joder, me está entrando dolor de cabeza.  
  
\- Es que no sé que haces leyendo eso, espera a hacerte grande que ya tendrás tiempo de leer.  
  
\- Es verdad, voy a dejarlo. Oye Bobby, - Sam lanzó a Bobby una de sus miradas de cachorrito, que en miniatura surtía aún más efecto si es que eso era posible - quiero bañarme, llevo dos días sin pegarme ni una ducha.  
  
\- ¿Que tengo que bañarte? – La cara de Bobby era un auténtico poema – Eeeemm… Sam mira, yo no…  
  
\- Bobby, sólo tienes que llenar el lavabo de agua caliente y dejarme allí, me puedo bañar solo.  
  
Bobby hizo lo que Sam le había dicho, puso el tapón en el lavabo y lo llenó de agua caliente, luego llevó a Sam y le dejó de pie junto al grifo y salió del baño antes de que este empezara a desnudarse.  
  
Poco después tocaron a la puerta y Bobby fue a abrir, Dean entró en la habitación exultante, con el trofeo en la mano como si fuera un campeón olímpico.  
  
\- ¿Y Sam? – Recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación buscándole.  
  
\- Está en el baño – Dean se dirigió allí y cuando le vio tumbado en el lavabo, sumergido en agua con espuma hasta el cuello y con los ojos cerrados le dieron ganas de patearle el culo. Posó el dedo sobre su cabeza y lo sumergió en el agua. Después de unos segundos de chapoteo con la cabeza bajo el agua, Dean retiró el dedo para que su hermano pudiera salir del agua y respirar.  
  
\- ¡Joder Dean! Pero estás idiota! – Sam intentaba hablar entre tos y tos mientras escupía agua. – Casi me ahogas tío.  
  
\- ¡Te aguantas!. Qué bonito, mientras yo estoy partiéndome la espalda para salvarte, tú aquí como un rey, tomando un bañito de espuma.  
  
\- Tampoco es para tanto, Dean. Me estaba dando un baño. – Sam volvió a desplegar su arma más eficaz, sus ojitos de cachorro diminuto – Jo Dean, es que con esto de que o soy minúsculo o soy gigante, llevaba casi tres días sin darme ni una ducha.  
  
\- Vale, vale, pero no te acostumbres demasiado a la buena vida, porque pronto volverás a ser el Sam de siempre. – Según lo dijo Dean levantó su mano con el trofeo poniendo pose de campeón.  
  
\- ¡Has ganado! – Sam no se lo podía creer, la verdad era que llevaba toda la mañana de mal humor convencido de que iba a ser incapaz de hacerlo, y pensando que se iba a quedar así para siempre.  
  
\- Sí Samantha, he ganado, ¿acaso lo dudabas? Ahora tienes que besar al campeón.  
  
\- Sam miró de reojo a Bobby para recordarle a Dean que estaba allí.  
  
\- Ejem, me tienes que besar como dice la nota, pero no te pases que te conozco. – Dean se acercó a Sam esperando el beso.  
  
\- ¡Joder Dean! ¿A qué coño hueles? ¡Tío apestas!  
  
\- Vale Sammy, perdona, yo no he tenido tiempo de darme un baño de espuma, como otros. Es el desayuno, me ha debido de sentar mal.  
  
\- ¿Has vomitado en la carrera?  
  
\- Justo en la meta, como un campeón. Bueno, ¿me vas a besar o qué? – Dean se acercó a Sam poniendo su mejilla para que este le besara.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- ¡¿No?!  
  
\- Primero pégate una ducha, hueles fatal.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Media hora después estaban los tres en la habitación, Bobby sentado sobre la cama, Dean en la silla junto a la mesa y Sam en su sillita de juguete encima de la mesa.  
  
\- Bueno venga, acabemos con esto, dame un beso Sammy – Dean se acercó a Sam poniendo su mejilla para que le besara.  
  
\- Así no.  
  
Los dos miraron a Bobby con cara de no entender nada.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Bobby?  
  
\- Ese beso no vale.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que no vale? – Dean estaba harto ya de aquella historia, había ganado la carrera, ¿por qué coño el beso no valía?, le estaban dando ganas de pegar a alguien, y a falta del cabrón del duende las únicas opciones eran Sam y Bobby, pero Sam era demasiado pequeño, así que el que se estaba ganando todas las papeletas era Bobby.  
  
\- Esto es un cuento, en los cuentos lo besos que surten efecto son siempre besos de amor verdadero.  
  
\- Bobby, en la nota no pone nada de eso, solo dice un beso, sin más.  
  
\- Bueno, pero por lo menos bésale en los morros, por si acaso.  
  
\- ¡Bobby! – Sam puso cara de escandalizado como si lo que Bobby le estaba diciendo fuera una barbaridad.  
  
\- Venga, si no es más que un beso, además con lo pequeño que eres casi no se puede decir ni eso.  
  
\- Vale, está bien – Dean aceptó encantado, le estaba dando curiosidad saber como se sentiría un beso de Sam siendo tan pequeñito. Frunció los labios y los puso justo delante de Sam que soltó un suspiro, los labios de Dean eran casi como toda su cabeza. Aquello era ridículo. Apoyó sus dos manitas una a cada lado de la boca de Dean y besó su labio inferior quedándose allí pegado por un momento mientras pensaba “Amor verdadero”.   
  
A Dean se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta al sentir aquellas manitas en su cara y luego el beso diminuto. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo e inmediatamente se apartó y miró a Bobby de reojo.  
  
\- Ejem, ¿bueno, y ahora que? ¿No se suponía que con esto ya estaba?  
  
\- Pues parece que no. Supongo que habrá que volver a casa de Alicio, a ver si hay más mensajes.  
  
\- Ya voy yo – A Bobby le faltó tiempo para ofrecerse a ir a buscar el siguiente sobre. - No pienso volver a quedarme aquí para que Sam me pida que le bañe o que le lleve a hacer pis, yo ya no estoy para esas tonterías. Esta vez te quedas tú, Dean.  
  
-Vale, pero primero vamos a comer, estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
Bobby fue a buscar algo de comer y cuando terminaron salió hacia casa de Alicio. Nada más salir Bobby por la puerta, Dean se volvió una vez más a Sam.  
  
\- Anda Sammy, bésame otra vez.  
  
\- No seas tonto Dean, si tu boca es más grande que mi cabeza.  
  
\- Anda Saaaamy.  
  
Dean adelantó su dedo índice y tocó con él el estómago de Sam provocándole una pequeña risa que también le hizo sonreír a él.  
  
\- Quita idiota.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Sammy? ¿Tienes cosquillas?  
  
Dean volvió a hacer cosquillas a Sam en el estómago y luego en los costados hasta que su hermano acabó tirado encima de la mesa, retorciéndose y riéndose a carcajada limpia.  
  
Cuando Bobby volvió de casa de Alicio y abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró con los dos hermanos llorando de la risa mientras Sam intentaba escapar de las manos de Dean que le perseguían por toda la habitación.  
  
\- Dios, pero…. ¿por qué me ha tocado a mí esta cruz?  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando consiguió que Sam y Dean dejaran de hacer el tonto se sentaron los tres en la cama para leer el siguiente mensaje de Alicio.

  
"MI GATO SE HA ESCAPADO  
NO SÉ SI TÚ LE VERÁS  
SI LE ENCUENTRAS CON LA ORUGA  
TRÁEMELO A MERENDAR"

  
\- Vale Sam, ilústranos. – Dean se quedó mirando a Sam esperando que empezara a hablar.  
  
\- El gato de Chesire es un gato que se puede hacer invisible cuando quiere. La oruga es un personaje que aparece subido a una seta…  
  
En ese momento sonó el movil de Bobby, y tras una corta conversación se dirigió a ellos.  
  
\- Chicos, lo siento pero voy a tener que dejaros, ¿creéis que os podéis arreglar sin mí?  
  
\- Claro Bobby ¿Quién era?  
  
\- Era Ellen, llevamos tiempo detrás de unos vampiros y parece que por fin los tenemos localizados, vamos a ir a por ellos esta noche.  
  
\- Vete tranquilo, nosotros nos arreglamos con esto.  
  
\- Bien, si ocurre cualquier cosa me llamáis.  
  
Bobby se marchó a última hora de la tarde, sin que hubieran podido conseguir ninguna respuesta al nuevo acertijo, en esta ocasión estaban totalmente perdidos.  
  
\- Tío, me duele la cabeza. – Sam estaba tumbado sobre la cama y se frotaba la sienes con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- Pues debe ser un dolor muy pequeñito.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte? – Dean no podía parar de imaginarse haciendo que ese cuerpecito se retorciera de placer. Sólo imaginárselo gimiendo tan pequeñito se ponía malo.  
  
\- Dean ya vale, déjalo de una vez.  
  
\- Venga Sam, si va a ser divertido, ya me lo imagino, será como hacer manualidades, mucho mimo con las piezas para que no se rompan.  
  
\- ¿Mimo, tú? ¡Pero si no sabes lo que es eso!  
  
\- ¡Eh Sammy! Me ofendes, de verdad, puedo ser muy mimoso si quiero.  
  
\- Pues a ver si quieres alguna vez, que yo todavía estoy esperando.  
  
\- Si te quitas la ropa te lo demuestro.  
  
Sam miró a Dean desafiante. No es que pensara que Dean no le quería, o que simplemente le utilizaba para el sexo, pero hablando de Dean, las palabras sexo y mimos no podían ir juntas, estaba seguro de eso. Se puso en pie encima de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa.  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

Cuando le vio, a Dean le recorrió un escalofrío e inmediatamente se empezó a excitar sólo de pensarlo. Se acercó hasta la mesa, cogió algo de encima y después volvió, se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama y una vez que Sam estuvo completamente desnudo y tumbado boca arriba empezó a acariciarle.  
  
Acercó su dedo índice y posó su yema con suavidad sobre el pecho de Sam, acariciando muy despacio, solo con un roce. Podía sentir en la yema del dedo el pequeño bultito que eran los pezones de Sam, y se entretuvo un momento acariciando primero uno y luego el otro. Sam ya tenía los ojos cerrados y empezaba a mover ligeramente su cuerpo, siguiendo las caricias de Dean.  
  
El roce de aquel dedo enorme en su pecho era una verdadera locura, suavemente hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros y luego subió hasta su cuello y lo recorrió de un lado a otro, mientras él movía la cabeza dejándole espacio a su paso. Después volvió a bajar hasta el pecho y más abajo, hasta el estómago.  
  
Ahí Sam ya no podía más, agarró el dedo de Dean con las dos manos y lo guió más abajo, a la vez que abría sus piernas. Cuando la yema del dedo se posó en su entrepierna Sam soltó un gemido y cerró las piernas a su alrededor, atrapándolo y moviendo a la vez las caderas, frotándose contra él.  
  
Dean vio cómo Sam agarraba su dedo y lo llevaba hasta su entrepierna. Al posarlo allí, notó en la sensible piel del dedo la pequeñísima erección de su hermano, y eso le excitó lo impensable. Tuvo que arrimarse más a la cama y pegar su propia erección al colchón para poder rozarse y aliviarse un poco. Y justo cuando estaba haciendo eso, Sam rodeó su dedo con las piernas y empezó a frotarse contra él, haciéndole sentir su pequeña polla totalmente dura.  
  
Sam estaba en la gloria, abrazado al dedo de su hermano con brazos y piernas y frotándose contra él mientras Dean apretaba con suavidad su erección rozando con el dedo arriba y abajo. El dedo abarcaba toda su entrepierna, por lo que el roce no sólo afectaba a su polla, sino a toda la zona en general. Abrió los ojos y miró a Dean. Su cara estaba prácticamente encima de él, le miraba absorto con la boca medio abierta, y entonces con el dedo de la otra mano empezó a acariciar sus pezones sin dejar de trabajar en su erección.  
  
Dean estaba al borde del colapso. Ver aquel cuerpecito tan pequeñito retorcerse de aquella manera, y frotarse contra su dedo le estaba cortocircuitando el cerebro. Pero él se había propuesto demostrarle a su hermano que podía hacerle disfrutar de lo lindo por muy pequeño que fuera, y por su parte, aquello no había hecho más que empezar.  
  
\- Sammy - el tono de su voz era bajo por la excitación – date la vuelta.  
  
\- Dean, ¿Qué vas a…?  
  
\- Sssshhh, calla enano, cuando yo prometo cumplo, tú date la vuelta.  
  
Sam obedeció sin decir nada más, y una vez que estuvo tumbado boca abajo, Dean le cogió de sus pequeñas caderas y le colocó de rodillas, pero inclinado hacia delante hasta apoyar su cara en la cama, dejando su culo totalmente expuesto.  
  
Dean pasó el dedo por aquel culo minúsculo, acariciando las nalgas y luego se acercó hasta la mesilla a coger un bote de lubricante. Puso un poco en la punta de su dedo y frotó el culo de Sam, separando sus nalgas para poder llegar hasta su entrada.  
  
Sam se retorcía de placer al sentir como su hermano mayor frotaba su culo, no tenía ni idea lo que pretendía hacer, pero la verdad era que le daba igual, estaba tan excitado que todo lo que le pudiera hacer le parecía bien, lo único que quería era que no parase, así que empezó a gemir pidiéndole más y más.  
  
Dean sacó lo que había cogido de encima de la mesa poco antes. Era la cuchara de juguete que Sam utilizaba para comer. El mango era un cilindro de punta redondeada perfecto para la ocasión. Lo acercó al culo de Sam y tras moverlo un momento entre sus nalgas, impregnándolo de lubricante lo introdujo en su entrada.  
  
Aaaaahhh!!!! JoderdiosDean! – Sam no tenía ni idea de lo que Dean le estaba metiendo en el culo, pero era perfecto, sintió como entraba y salía y levantó el culo buscando una mayor penetración.  
  
Dean podía ver las manitas de Sam agarrando con fuerza la colcha de la cama, y oía su respiración agitada y sus gemidos que le estaban volviendo loco. Se había soltado los pantalones porque tenía tal erección que ya no los soportaba, y cada vez se frotaba más fuerte contra el colchón intentando encontrar un poco de alivio. Había algo que le estaba matando, quería hacer algo pero no estaba seguro….. _“Dios tengo que hacerlo”._  
  
Cogió a Sam y con cuidado de que el mango de la cuchara no se saliera de su culo le volvió a dar la vuelta tumbándolo boca arriba. Mientras seguía moviendo la cuchara dentro y fuera de Sam, con el pulgar y el índice de la otra mano separó sus piernas, agachó la cabeza y con la punta de la lengua empezó a lamer su entrepierna, jugando con su pequeña erección.  
  
Cuando Sam sintió aquella enorme lengua chupándole de aquella manera no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta, sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban a medida que el orgasmo se acercaba. Posó sus manos a los lados de la nariz de Dean y levantó las caderas mientras el orgasmo recorría todo su diminuto cuerpo.  
  
\- Ahora me debes un beso Sammy – Dean tenía sus labios prácticamente pegados a la cara de Sam, y este tras unos segundos que necesitó para recuperar la respiración, abarcó lo que podía de la cara de su hermano con sus brazos y empezó a besar sus labios una y otra vez.  
  
Dean estaba a punto de explotar, ver a aquel mini-Sam retorciéndose de aquella manera y sacudiéndose por el orgasmo le había excitado muchísimo.  
  
\- Joder Sammy, estoy que voy a explotar – se llevó la mano a su entrepierna y cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a frotarse.  
  
\- Desnúdate Dean, y túmbate en la cama.  
  
Dicho y hecho, Dean no se lo pensó ni medio segundo, si su hermanito estaba dispuesto a jugar, no sería él quien le hiciera cambiar de idea. En cuanto se tumbó en la cama Sammy se subió sobre su pecho y empezó a recorrerlo acariciándole. Dean no estaba para muchos juegos, la verdad era que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, pero joder, estaba viendo a Sam metiéndose uno de sus pezones en la boca como si fuera un biberón y por su madre que no pensaba detenerle.  
  
Sam sabía que Dean no iba a aguantar mucho, así que se incorporó para ir hacia su erección y entonces lo vió. Encima de la mesilla. Como si le estuviera llamando. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
  
\- Dean, dame el sombrero.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Por un momento a Dean le costó procesar la frase. _“¿Te chupo los pezones, Dean dame el sombrero?”_ estaba claro que algo no cuadraba.  
  
\- Que me des el sombrero  
  
\- ¿Qué sombrero? – Dean contestó como si le estuvieran hablando en chino.  
  
\- El sombrero de vaquero de mi traje, el que está encima de la mesilla.  
  
\- Pero…. ¿Qué….?  
  
\- Dean dámelo, por favor.  
  
El cerebro de Dean hizo un esfuerzo y envió una señal a su brazo para que cogiera el sombrero y se lo diera a Sam, mientras intentaba encontrar algo de sentido a aquello.  
  
\- ¿Sam se puede saber para qué quieres el sombrero ahora?  
  
Sam se puso el sombrero y caminó sobre el estómago de Dean hasta su erección, entonces le miró y le enseñó una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a su hermano.  
  
\- Porque voy a cabalgar.  
  
Dean se quedó con la boca abierta viendo como Sam agarraba su erección, la pegaba a su estómago y se montaba encima como si fuera un caballo, con los pies apoyados sobre su cuerpo y sus manitas agarradas al borde de su glande.  
  
\- YIIIIIHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
\- Sam empezó a moverse, y no es que pareciera que estaba cabalgando, más bien se podía decir que iba a todo galope encima de un pura sangre o que estaba montando a un toro en un rodeo, mientras frotaba con sus manitas todo el contorno del glande de Dean.  
  
Aquella visión de Sam cabalgando sobre su polla era algo que Dean sabía que no iba a olvidar jamás.  
  
– Ooohhh…Saaaam…..no pares joder……….sigue………cabalgando.  
  
Dean puso los ojos en blanco y arqueó la espalda, convencido de que aquello iba a pasar factura a sus ya maltrechas neuronas, y cuando sintió el orgasmo nacer en sus ingles se agarró con fuerza a la almohada y dejó salir un largo gemido de su garganta a la vez que sentía cómo el semen mojaba su estómago.  
  
Los dos quedaron exhaustos, Dean tumbado en la cama y Sam sobre su polla, sin poder moverse ninguno de los dos durante un rato, recuperando la respiración y las fuerzas. Cuando recuperó la capacidad de movimiento, Dean se limpió el semen con una toallita y luego cogió con cuidado a Sam, tumbándolo sobre su pecho.  
  
\- Eh, cabalgar sobre mi polla no ha sido muy mimoso que digamos enano.  
  
\- Calla idiota – Sam se incorporó, se sentó en la parte alta del pecho de Dean, justo junto a su cara, y le miró a los ojos – Dean, vamos a arreglar esto ¿verdad?  
  
Dean levantó el dedo y acarició la cabeza de Sam suavemente – Te lo prometo Sammy, la próxima vez te voy a follar como dios manda.  
  
\- Bueno, esto tampoco ha estado tan mal ¿no?  
  
\- ¿Te ha gustado eh? – Los dos se miraron y sonrieron - ¿Sabes lo malo de esto?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que después de follar contigo siempre me duermo abrazado a ti, a ver qué coño hago yo ahora para poder dormir.  
  
\- Pues abrázate a la almohada, porque yo no pienso dormir contigo. Fijo que en mitad de la noche me aplastas.  
  
\- Cretino.  
  
\- Imbécil.  
  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

A la mañana siguiente Dean se vistió para ir a buscar el desayuno para los dos. Tenían que ponerse a trabajar para descubrir la respuesta al último acertijo de Alicio, porque la verdad era que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer para resolverlo.  
  
\- Sammy, voy a por el desayuno, vuelvo ahora mismo.  
  
\- ¡Dean! Espera, ¿por qué no me llevas y desayunamos en el bar?  
  
\- ¿Estás loco? No puedes sentarse en la mesa de un bar a desayunar Sam, al menos si no quieres que a la camarera le de un infarto o te aplaste pensando que eres una rata.  
  
\- Dean hace dos días que no salgo de aquí, estoy desesperado de verdad, necesito salir un poco. – Todo esto claro, acompañado de la mini-mirada de cachorro a la que Dean por supuesto no pudo negarse.  
  
\- Bueno escucha, nos sentaremos en la mesa del rincón, pero hasta que la camarera nos haya traído el desayuno y se haya ido no podrás salir de mi bolsillo ¿está claro?  
  
\- ¡Claro! – Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sam y se subió rápidamente a la mano de Dean para que lo colocara en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
Mientras se dirigían al bar, Dean preguntó a Sam lo que quería para desayunar “Un café con leche y una tostada”.  
  
\- Sam, ¿me quieres explicar cómo piensas hacer para tomarte el café?  
  
\- Compra un chupa-chups.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Le podemos cortar el palo y lo uso de pajita.  
  
\- Vale, un chupa-chups – Dean hablaba mirando al bolsillo de su camisa, y cuando levantó la mirada para cruzar la calle, se encontró con un matrimonio de ancianos mirándole como a un bicho raro.  
  
\- Estas camisas de hoy en día, es que hacen de todo, – dijo desplegando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para la pareja de ancianos, que a pesar de ello, se separaron unos pasos de él como si fuera a contagiarles.  
  
Cinco minutos después Dean estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada del bar, la que no se veía desde la barra.  
  
\- Huevos con bacon, una tostada, un café sólo y uno con leche. – La camarera que estaba apuntando el pedido levantó una ceja.  
  
\- ¿Uno solo y uno con leche?  
  
\- Si guapa, es que no me decido.  
  
Una vez que la camarera dejó sobre la mesa lo que Den le había pedido, este sacó a Sam del bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa.  
  
Sam estaba comiendo los cachitos de tostada que Dean le había partido y bebiendo café con el palo de chupa-chups cuando de repente, soltó la pajita y saltó desde la mesa a la silla y de ahí al suelo, y salió corriendo.  
  
\- ¡Sam! Dean se levantó de su silla dispuesto a correr tras de él, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta ya no lo vio.  
  
\- ¡ALTO! ¡QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO! ¡QUE NO SE MUEVA NADIE!  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – La camarera miraba a Dean como si estuviera loco - ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo?  
  
\- Mi herma…. mi..... ¡ranita!, mi ranita se ha escapado, es muy pequeñita así que alguien podría pisarla sin querer, así que ¡todo el mundo quieto!  
  
\- Oiga, lo siento pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar. – Dean vio como aquel tipo empezaba a andar sin mirar si quiera al suelo.  
  
\- ¡Eh tú! Como des un solo paso más te juro que te mato.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sam estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su café cuando escuchó a un niño en la mesa del otro lado del biombo hablando con su madre.  
  
\- Jo, mami, es que me lo pasé muy bien. Yo quiero volver, me gustó mucho la oruga que tenía una seta gigante.  
  
\- ¿Te gustó la oruga?  
  
\- Sí mama, quiero ir otra vez ¡por favor!  
  
\- Otro día Nicky, anda ahora vamos que tenemos que hacer compras.  
  
Esa era la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que aquella era la respuesta, el niño y su madre se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la mano mientras seguían hablando, tenía que seguirles para enterarse de dónde estaba esa oruga de la que hablaban.  
  
Sin pensarlo, Sam saltó de la mesa a la silla y luego al suelo, y les siguió intentando escuchar su conversación, pendiente sólo de lo que decían, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la calle, entre un montón de pies enormes que amenazaban con pisarle en cualquier momento.  
  
\- ¡Mierda!  
  
Sam se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, si se movía podía llamar la atención de la gente y aquello sería un caos, así que se quedó quieto. Veía los pies pasar a su lado, aterrorizado, estaba viendo su futuro, iba a terminar pisado como una caca de perro, aplastado contra el suelo.  
  
Miró desesperado a su alrededor buscando la entrada del bar donde estaba Dean. Estaba justo detrás de él, a unos doscientos metros. Tenía que llegar allí, así que sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a correr en esa dirección.  
  
 _“Vale, ya queda poco, voy a llegar, Dean estará allí esperándome, ya casi estoy”_  
  
Justo cuando estaba delante de la puerta, esta se abrió con fuerza golpeándole de lleno, y salió volando yendo a caer en un charco que había unos tres metros más allá.  
  
 _“Vale genial, no había otro sitio donde aterrizar, es lo que me faltaba…. Pero, ¿Qué es…? ¡Mierda!, ¿no podía haber caído en otro sitio más que en una meada de perro? ¡Joder, que asco! Esto apesta.”_  
  
Le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar, medía veinte centímetros y estaba perdido en mitad de la calle, metido en una meada de perro expuesto a que cualquiera lo aplastara de un pisotón. Definitivamente la vida era una mierda.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dean llevaba un cuarto de hora en la puerta del bar controlando que las personas que estaban dentro salían de una en una, andando muy despacio y sin dejar de mirar dónde pisaban. Había amenazado de muerte a cuatro personas que pretendieron salir del bar por su cuenta y un hombre que le dijo que le importaba una mierda su rana se había ganado un buen puñetazo que le partió el labio inferior.  
  
Estaba seguro de que alguien iba a llamar a la policía diciendo que un loco había secuestrado a todas las personas que había en el bar, así que tenía que encontrar a Sam lo antes posible. En ese momento no quitaba ojo a los pies de una mujer que avanzaba despacio hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió para dejarle salir, vio a Sam.  
  
Estaba de pie en mitad de la acera, mirando al suelo con cara de desesperación. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
\- ¡Sam! – Dean se volvió a la gente que aún quedaba en el bar, – eeehhh… lo siento mucho, creo que ya se dónde está mi ranita, estooo… muchas gracias por su colaboración – dicho esto Dean salió corriendo y sin pararse si quiera, cogió a Sam y siguió andando a paso rápido hacia el coche.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dean debía estar realmente enfadado. Desde que le había cogido en la calle no había dicho ni una palabra, sólo mantenía su expresión seria, con los dientes apretados. Cuando llegaron al motel le dejó encima de la mesa y explotó.  
  
\- ¡Pero bueno Sam, ¿es que te has vuelto loco?! ¿Sabes lo que podía haberte pasado? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Se puede saber por qué has salido corriendo del bar? ¿Y me quieres decir que coño hacías metido en ese charco?  
  
\- No era un charco. Era una meada de perro.  
  
Dean se miró la mano con la que había cogido a Sam e hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar - ¡Joder qué asco! – salió corriendo al baño y empezó a lavarse las manos.  
  
\- Dean, ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer ahora.  
  
\- ¿Darte una ducha? Dios Sam, que asco de verdad.  
  
\- Hablo del acertijo de Alicio.  
  
\- ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?  
  
\- Sí, salí corriendo del bar siguiendo a un niño que hablaba de haberse montado en una oruga que tiene una seta gigante.  
  
\- Joder, pues dile a su madre que lo lleve a un loquero, porque el niño está un poco perjudicao.  
  
\- No Dean, estaba hablando de la feria que hay a las afueras del pueblo, es una de las atracciones de la feria.  
  
\- ¿Tenemos que ir a la feria?  
  
\- Eso creo.  
  
\- Guay, – una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Dean. – Te voy a sacar un peluche en la caseta de tiro, Sammy. – Dean puso el tapón en el lavabo y empezó a llenarlo de agua caliente.  
  
\- Pues que bien, será más grande que yo.  
  
\- Sí, Sammy, pero antes tienes que quitarte esa peste de encima. – Dean se acercó a la mesa y cogió a Sam por una de sus piernas con cara de asco.  
  
\- ¡Dean! Joder tío, ¡suéltame!  
  
\- De eso nada, necesitas un buen remojón. – Dean llevó a Sam colgando cabeza abajo hasta el baño y lo metió con ropa y todo al lavabo lleno de agua.  
  
\- Vamos, lávate que tenemos trabajo. ¡Y frótate fuerte, que apestas Sammy!  
  
\- Imbécil.  
  
\- Puta.  
  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

\- ¡Dean! ¡Suéltame! – Sam se retorcía intentando soltarse de su hermano, que le sujetaba con una mano mientras con la otra ataba una cuerda alrededor de su cintura - ¡Dean! ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué te has creído que soy un perro? ¡No vas a llevarme atado por la calle!  
  
\- Escúchame enano, no pienso arriesgarme a que vuelvas a hacer lo de esta mañana en el bar, así que si quieres salir a la calle tendrás que ir atado, por si te da el arrebato de salir corriendo detrás de alguien.  
  
Dean había atado el extremo de una cuerda alrededor de la cintura de Sam, y el otro extremo al ojal del cuello de su camisa.  
  
\- Es por tu seguridad Sam, así no corres ningún peligro, incluso si te caes del bolsillo como el otro día no te perderás. Además en la feria hay muchísima gente, si te pierdes allí te puedes dar por muerto.  
  
Sam no contestó, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con cara de muy pocos amigos, y dejó que Dean le cogiera y le metiera en el bolsillo de su camisa sin decir nada. _“Esta me la vas a pagar”._  
  
Media hora después los dos estaban bajo el arco que daba entrada a la feria. Cuando Dean vio el “Twister” se quedó con la boca abierta, aquel trasto giraba a tres niveles distintos, cada cochecito daba vueltas sin parar, cada uno de los brazos de los que colgaban 4 coches giraba también, y además subía y bajaba a una velocidad considerable, por último la atracción al completo daba vueltas como una centrifugadora, - _“Joder, esto tengo que probarlo”_ – Dean fue directo hacia la taquilla a coger una ficha.  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
\- Calla Sam, que sólo va a ser un momentito.  
  
\- Dean ni se te ocurra.  
  
\- No seas nenaza Sammy, si esto es un alucine.  
  
\- Dean te lo digo en serio, si te vas a montar ahí, déjame a mí en cualquier sitio.  
  
\- Ni loco, no pienso soltarte ni un segundo. – Dean ya tenía su ficha en la mano y se dirigía hacia uno de los coches.  
  
\- Dean por favor no puedo montarme en ese trasto.  
  
\- Calla de una vez Samantha, que esto ya va a empezar.  
  
Dean lo pasó en grande, pero lo de Sam fue otra historia. Al tercer giro ya estaba mareado. Se dejó caer en el fondo del bolsillo de la camisa hecho un ovillo, y cerró los ojos, rezando para que aquello acabase cuanto antes. Cuando aquel trasto dejó de moverse y Dean hubo bajado de él, Sam asomó la cabeza.  
  
\- Dean, sácame de aquí.  
  
\- ¿Qué dices Sam, no puedo sacarte, esto está lleno de gente.  
  
\- ¡Dean como no me saques ahora mismo te vomito encima!  
  
Entonces Dean miró a su hermano. Estaba totalmente pálido y tenía una mano delante de su boca como intentando evitar que su estómago se vaciara en ese mismo momento.  
  
\- Sammy, de verdad que eres una nenaza. – Dean salió corriendo y se metió tras los árboles que rodeaban la feria, allí sacó a Sam del bolsillo justo en el momento que este abría la boca y echaba hasta su primera papilla.  
  
\- ¡Joder que asco! – Soltó la cuerda que le sujetaba a él le dejó en el suelo.  
  
\- Dean, te juro que esta me la vas a pagar. – Nada más decir esto Sam se apoyó en el tronco del árbol que tenía al lado y siguió vomitando.  
  
\- Eres un aburrido Sammy, de verdad. Voy a buscar un poco de agua, no te muevas de aquí.  
  
Dean cruzó los árboles y volvió a entrar en el recinto ferial caminando hacia el primer puesto de bebidas que había justo enfrente. Pidió una botella de agua y mientras esperaba al cambio algo le llamó la atención. Justo detrás del puesto había una atracción infantil. Un tren con forma de oruga realizaba un recorrido en parte descubierto y en parte dentro de una construcción con forma de castillo. En el centro del recorrido que hacía al descubierto había una seta gigante. _“Lo encontramos, tengo que decírselo a Sammy”._ Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver donde Sam casi se le cae la botella de la mano por la impresión.  
  
Por encima de los árboles asomaba la cabeza enorme de su hermano que miró alucinado a su alrededor durante un segundo antes de reaccionar y agacharse para ocultarse entre los árboles.   
  
\- ¡Mierda! Joder Alicio, cuando te pille te voy a meter al conejo y a toda su pandilla por el culo. ¡Será hijo de puta!  
  
Dean salió corriendo hacia los árboles y llegó hasta donde estaba Sam, tumbado en el suelo para que nadie le viera.  
  
\- ¡Sam! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Sam se echó a llorar desesperado.  
  
\- Dean por favor, mata a ese hijo de puta, ya no aguanto esto más, ¿qué coño vamos a hacer ahora?  
  
\- Vamos hermanito, estate tranquilo, ya verás cómo lo solucionamos. Tú no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargo de ese cabrón. Joder, por lo menos has vomitado antes de hacerte grande, eso sí que habría sido asqueroso.   
  
\- Dean, haz algo, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, alguien me va a ver.  
  
\- Escucha Sam, ya he encontrado a la oruga, es una atracción para niños, está justo ahí enfrente. Tú quédate aquí que voy a solucionar esto de una vez, y enseguida vuelvo.  
  
Dean dejó a Sam tumbado en el suelo completamente desnudo, rezando para que nadie le encontrara, y se dirigió a la atracción. Compró una ficha y se montó en la oruga, sin parar de mirar todos los detalles de la atracción e intentando ver algo que le diera una pista. Poco después empezaron a moverse sobre los raíles, y una vez que entraron en la parte cubierta, Dean se bajó de un salto y empezó a revisar el interior.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sam estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas y abrazando sus rodillas, a medias entre enfadado y desesperado, estaba dudando entre echarse a llorar o liarse a patadas con uno de los árboles, y finalmente decidió que prefería lo segundo, así que soltó una de sus rodillas, levantó un pie y pateó hacia atrás con intención de golpear el árbol en el que estaba apoyado.  
  
\- ¡Aaaaauuuu! – Casi se rompe el pie – Pero, joder….¡mierda! – volvía a medir 20 cm – Joder que putada. Tengo que buscar a Dean, como me quede aquí lo mismo se me come un perro o algo.  
  
Sam avanzó hasta donde acababa la zona de árboles y miró hacia el recinto ferial. Justo a su izquierda había una caseta de tiro con un montón de peluches como premio, se acercó y vio que la puerta de entrada que había en la parte trasera, que daba a los árboles, estaba entornada.  
  
Se acercó mirando hacia todos los lados, comprobando que nadie le veía y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. El suelo de la caseta estaba repleto de peluches que el encargado entregaba a las personas que acertaban en el blanco. Sam se escabulló y agarró uno de los peluches que había en el suelo junto a la puerta, y tiró de él hasta que lo arrastró fuera.  
  
Un par de minutos después Sam miraba desde los árboles la seta gigante que se veía justo enfrente, a unos cien metros de donde él estaba. Llevaba puesto un pantalón con peto estilo tirolés que le había quitado al osito que robó de la caseta de tiro. _”Es lo que me faltaba, que Dean me vea con esta pinta”._ Sabía que esto le iba acostar una buena temporada de burlas, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.  
  
Caminó siguiendo la línea de los árboles hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la atracción en la que Dean había entrado. En ese momento, un conejo enorme salió por la puerta trasera de la atracción, se acercó a los árboles y abriendo una cremallera en su entrepierna se puso a mear contra uno de ellos. _“Joder, esto es más surrealista que el librito de las narices”_  
  
Sam aprovechó la puerta trasera que el conejo había dejado abierta y entró en el castillo de la oruga. Dentro la luz era escasa, la justa para poder distinguir las siluetas del decorado. Unos raíles cruzaban todo el castillo, y a ambos lados de estos, diferentes decorados recordaban pasajes del libro de Lewis Carroll.  
  
\- ¿Dean? – Sam se movía despacio entre un montón de cables que se esparcían por el suelo de todo el castillo. Entonces la puerta por la que entraba la oruga a la zona cubierta se abrió y el recinto se llenó de los gritos de los niños que iban montados en ella, y los diferentes decorados empezaron a iluminarse y a moverse a su paso.  
  
\- Pero…¿qué?.... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar un hermano tan imbécil?  
  
Dean estaba en el centro de uno de los decorados, con uno de los flamencos del cuento de Carrol agarrado por las patas y en posición de jugador de golf. Mientras la oruga pasaba por delante del decorado saludaba a los niños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota?  
  
\- ¿Sammy? Joder, pero se puede saber qué llevas puesto? Ni que te fueran a regalar en la caseta de tiro.  
  
Dean esperó a que pasara la oruga y cruzó los raíles hasta donde estaba Sam, lo cogió y lo puso en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
\- ¿Otra vez eres pequeño? El Alicio este se ve que se aburre un huevo.  
  
\- Sí, pues se podía buscar otro entretenimiento el cabrón. ¿Y se puede saber que hacías saludando a los niños como un idiota?  
  
\- Es que en el fondo tengo alma de payaso Sammy.  
  
\- En el fondo y en la superficie Dean. Eres un payaso.  
  
\- Bueno, y ahora qué, ya no me acuerdo ni de lo que estábamos buscando, ¿una seta?  
  
\- No, Dean, al gato, había que llevar al gato a casa de Alicio a merendar.  
  
\- Pues no falta mucho para la hora de la merienda.  
  
En ese momento la oruga volvió a entrar en el castillo, y los decorados empezaron a iluminarse. Sam los fue mirando uno a uno.  
  
\- Mira Dean, en ese – Señaló con el dedo el decorado que se acababa de iluminar. Un gato subido a un árbol parecía aparecer y desaparecer por efecto de la iluminación.  
  
\- Joder, ¿tenemos que robar ese gato? Como nos pillen los feriantes nos van a moler a palos.  
  
\- Pues habrá que darse prisa para que no nos pillen.  
  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

Necesitaron cinco vueltas de la oruga por el castillo para poder soltar el gato del árbol al que estaba atornillado. Cuando el tren entraba se escondían, y cuando salía del castillo Dean iba soltando los tornillos, hasta que finalmente consiguieron hacerse con él.  
  
\- Vale, vámonos cagando leches, porque como nos pillen la hemos liado.  
  
Dean cogió el gato, que por cierto pesaba lo suyo y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, pero justo en ese momento, el conejo que Sam había visto antes entró por ella y les vio con el gato en la mano.  
  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Deja eso ahora mismo!  
  
\- Mira tío, – Dean miraba a su alrededor buscando una escapatoria, - es que el dueño de la atracción me ha llamado para que lo arregle, porque por lo visto está estropeado, así que me lo tengo que llevar.  
  
\- Y una mierda ¿tú te crees que soy tonto? – el conejo sacó un walkie-talkie de debajo de su disfraz y se comunicó con alguien. – Fred, aquí hay un tipo que nos está robando.  
  
Dean no había podido encontrar ninguna escapatoria, así que embistió al conejo con todo su cuerpo tirándolo al suelo con la suerte de que se quedó enganchado con los cables que había por todo el suelo, lo que le permitió salir corriendo hacia la puerta trasera.  
  
\- ¡Sammy agárrate fuerte que el viaje va a ser movidito!  
  
Llegó a la puerta y salió al exterior a toda velocidad para encontrarse con cuatro tíos más grandes que un armario empotrado esperándole fuera.  
  
\- Vale, la hemos cagado.  
  
Los diez minutos que siguieron a ese momento fueron una auténtica locura, un caos total.  
  
Dean vio como uno de aquellos tíos avanzaba hacia él con cara de malas pulgas, y cuando ya estaba resignado a que le partieran la cara, de pronto algo pasó.  
  
Se estaba ahogando.  
  
 _“Joder….pero que?...”_ – Un Sam de cuatro metros en pelota picada estaba sentado sobre su pecho y no le dejaba respirar.  
  
\- ¡Sammy coño que me aplastas!  
  
\- ¿Dean? – La cara de Sam era un auténtico poema, estaba totalmente alucinado, y ni que hablar de los cuatro gorilas que un segundo antes estaban dispuestos a darle una paliza.  
  
Sam reaccionó y se levantó de encima de Dean, poniéndose en pie, lo que hizo que los cuatro feriantes dieran un paso atrás cagados de miedo. Dean volvió a coger el gato dispuesto a echar a correr hacia los árboles y miró a su izquierda para decirle a Sam que le siguiera, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Sam no estaba allí.  
  
\- ¿Sammy?  
  
\- ¡Dean!  
  
La voz venía del suelo, Dean bajó la mirada y allí estaba su hermano, del tamaño de un madelman otra vez.  
  
\- Joder pero este tío de qué va.  
  
\- ¡Cogerle! – Dos de los feriantes se abalanzaron sobre Sam que se escabulló en el último segundo y empezó a correr entre sus piernas intentando evitar que le cogieran.  
  
Mientras Dean y los otros dos hombres miraban el espectáculo con la boca abierta, Sam siguió corriendo sin parar haciendo círculos entre los pies de sus perseguidores hasta que los dos se lanzaron a por el con tan mala suerte que sus cabezas chocaron dejando oír un crujido que a Sam le puso los pelos de punta. Los dos cayeron al suelo sin sentido.  
  
En ese momento uno de los otros dos feriantes reaccionó y de dos pasos rápidos se planto junto a Sam, lo cogió por la cintura y lo levantó como si fuera un trofeo.  
  
\- ¡Lo tengo!  
  
Un segundo después estaba en el suelo con casi 200 kilos de Sam encima suyo.  
  
\- Joder Dean, me estoy mareando. – Sam se quedó sentado sobre aquel hombre mirando al suelo y haciendo pucheros.  
  
Entonces el conejo abrió la puerta del castillo golpeando con ella a Dean y haciéndole caer hacia delante. El gato se le escapó de las manos y quedo en el suelo entre él y el feriante que quedaba en pie, que se lanzó a por el gato a la vez que Dean, y ambos empezaron a forcejear, tirando del él mientras no dejaban de darse patadas.  
  
\- ¡Dame el puto gato!  
  
\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, el gato es mío!  
  
\- ¡Pero yo lo necesito! ¡Dámelo o le digo a mi hermano que te aplaste como a una cucaracha! – Dean miró hacia Sam buscando su ayuda y se encontró con que el tío sobre el que estaba sentado hacía un momento lo tenía en su mano, dispuesto a machacarlo.  
  
Sam, desesperado bajó la cabeza y le mordió el dedo con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre soltó un grito y ante la sorpresa reaccionó lanzando a Sam por los aires, que cayó al suelo a poco más de un metro de Dean.  
  
\- ¡Sammy! – Dean aprovechó la distracción para golpear con el gato la cara del feriante con el que forcejeaba, haciéndole caer al suelo inconsciente, y sin soltar la figura se acercó a Sam para ver como estaba. Se inclinó sobre él y al segundo se encontró sentado sobre el estómago de su hermano gigante.  
  
\- Sammy, como vuelvas a reírte de un duende alguna vez, juro que te corto las pelotas.  
  
El conejo seguía de pie en la puerta trasera del castillo, mirando todo lo que estaba pasando con la boca abierta y totalmente alucinado. Sintió que le flojeaban las piernas y se apoyó en la pared, apretando sin darse cuenta un interruptor de seguridad de la atracción, que paró el recorrido de la oruga que en ese momento estaba dentro del castillo.  
  
Un segundo después se empezaron a oír los gritos y lloros de los niños que se habían quedado encerrados dentro de la atracción, e inmediatamente, los gritos de sus padres que esperaban en la parte exterior. El caos empezó a apoderarse de toda la zona, haciendo que el conejo y el feriante que quedaba en pie reaccionaran y se dirigieran a la parte exterior a tranquilizar a la gente.  
  
Dean y Sam aprovecharon el momento para salir corriendo hacia los árboles con el gato en sus manos.   
  
Dean iba detrás de Sam que corría agachado, con el gato en la mano, para que no se le viera por encima de los árboles.  
  
\- Corre Sammy, aprovechemos antes de que pongan orden.  
  
\- Dean, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Así no puedo ir a ningún sitio.  
  
\- Bueno, de momento alejémonos todo lo que…¡Mierda! – Dean tuvo que dar un salto por encima del gato para no pisarlo y aplastar a Sam, que se había quedado debajo. _“Joder, este tío ya se está pasando”_.- Volvió hasta donde había quedado el gato y lo levantó, su hermano estaba tumbado debajo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- ¿Sammy, estás bien?  
  
\- No, no estoy bien, – Sam hablaba con un puchero en su cara. – Estoy mareado, esto me está sentando fatal. Deaaan, quiero que esto se termine de una vez.  
  
\- Tranquilo hermanito, verás como pronto se termina. Estamos haciendo todo lo que nos pide el jodido duende, no podemos hacer nada más. Anda, vamos a llevar el gato a ver si terminamos con todo esto. – Dean cogió a Sam, lo metió en el bolsillo de su camisa y con el gato en sus brazos se encaminó hacia el impala.  
  
Una vez en el coche Dean dejó el gato en el asiento trasero y a Sam en el del copiloto, y le acercó uno de los trajes de vaquero que llevaba en la guantera para que se vistiera.  
  
\- Sammy, solo espero que no se te ocurra convertirte en un gigante antes de bajar del coche, porque como me revientes a mi nena, eso sí que no te lo perdono.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Llegaron a casa de Alicio y abrieron la puerta con la ganzúa, como siempre. Todo parecía igual, la casa seguía vacía, atravesaron el hall y se dirigieron hacia el salón, cuando llegaron allí, Dean se quedó alucinado.  
  
El salón estaba amueblado como si fuera la sala de un juzgado. Estaba el estrado para el juez, a su derecha el asiento para la declaración de los testigos, y en un lateral unos bancos para el jurado. Frente al estrado estaban las mesas de la acusación y la defensa y detrás de estas unas cuantas sillas más para el público.  
  
Sobre la mesa de la acusación había dos cartelitos con los nombres de Sam y de Dean.  
  
\- Pero…¿qué coño….?  
  
\- El Juicio, – Sam miraba todo desde el bolsillo de la camisa de Dean. – Es el escenario de los dos últimos capítulos. Juzgan a una sota de corazones por robar las tartas de la reina.  
  
\- ¿Entonces que se supone, que ahora nos van a juzgar?  
  
\- Supongo, habrá que sentarse en la mesa de los acusados.  
  
Dean se sentó en el lugar donde estaba la tarjeta con su nombre y puso a Sam junto a la otra tarjeta. En ese momento, una luz cegadora iluminó toda la sala obligándoles a cerrar los ojos, y cuando pudieron volver a mirar a su alrededor, Alicio estaba sentado en el estrado.  
  
\- Hola chicos, ha llegado la hora de la verdad.  
  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

En cuanto Dean vio a Alicio se dispuso a saltar por encima de la mesa para abalanzarse sobre él, pero justo cuando estaba en el aire Alicio hizo un gesto y Dean se redujo al tamaño de Sammy, cayendo sobre la mesa de madera y golpeándose la cabeza.  
  
\- ¡OUUCH! – Se quedó sentado sobre la mesa frotándose la cabeza donde se había llevado el golpe.  
  
\- ¡Dean! ¿estás bien? – Sam se acercó a él y comprobó el golpe.  
  
\- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Tú crees que estoy bien? ¿Acaso crees que se puede estar bien siendo del tamaño de una caca de perro?  
  
\- Ya Dean, me hago una idea.  
  
Dean le echó una mirada de “no te hagas el listillo enano”.  
  
\- Bueno Sammy, pues ahí tienes a tu duende, a ver como arreglas todo esto ahora, porque tú lo empezaste, así que haz el favor de acabarlo.  
  
\- ¿Qué yo empecé todo esto? Mira que bonito, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que este jodido tío esté como una cabra.  
  
\- Me da igual si está más loco que Hannibal Lecter. Si no te hubieras reído de él, no habría pasado nada de esto.  
  
\- ¡Pero si tú fuiste el primero que dijo que le iba a matar! Tú no te creíste nada de lo que nos dijo, igual que yo.  
  
\- Ya, pero yo no le dije que era el pitufo gruñón, ni que se fuera a perseguir conejos Sammy.  
  
Alicio les miraba a los dos totalmente alucinado.  
  
\- Chicos, chicos, no sé si os acordáis de que estoy aquí, ¿queréis dejar de comportaros como dos idiotas?  
  
Dean levanto un dedo e hizo un gesto a Alicio pidiéndole silencio.  
  
\- Dean, en serio, estoy hasta el gorro de ti, siempre tienen la culpa de todo los demás, tú eres el hombre perfecto, el que nunca mete la pata.  
  
\- Por supuesto que soy perfecto, y aunque no lo fuera, por lo menos no soy tan tonto como para meter la pata hasta el fondo siempre, como tú lo haces.  
  
El tono de los dos hermanos había ido subiendo y en ese momento ya estaban hablando a voz en grito, como siempre que discutían.  
  
\- Claro, Dean, tú nunca metes la pata.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no Sammy, tanto decir que tú eres el listo de la familia, pues a ver si lo demuestras alguna vez.  
  
Alicio se estaba desesperando, estaba sentado en el estrado, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y mirando a los Winchester con cara de resignación _“Joder, por qué habré tenido que ir a pillar con estos dos, anda que no hay cazadores por el mundo y me tienen que tocar los más tontos del barrio, que suerte más perra tengo”._  
  
\- ¡¡CHICOS!!! ¡¡YA BASTA!! – Sam y Dean se callaron de repente y miraron a Alicio como si hasta ese momento no se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba allí.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, te molesta? – Dean estaba cabreado, y cuando él se cabreaba, ya se le podía poner delante el mismísimo Jesucristo que él le soltaba la bulla sin dudar. – Pues si te molesta te jodes, que la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú.  
  
\- Vaya, ahora ya no soy yo el culpable, – el tono irónico de Sam hizo a Dean volverse hacia él.  
  
\- Tú te callas enano, que ahora no estoy hablando contigo.  
  
\- Vamos chicos, tampoco es para ponerse así, si no ha sido más que un jueguecito.  
  
\- ¿Un jueguecito? A este tío me lo cargo. ¡Has estado a punto de matar a Sammy, podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa!  
  
\- Que no hombre, os he estado controlando en todo momento, nunca habría dejado que a Sam le pasar algo malo. Por cierto, Sam, el sombrero vaquero te sienta muy bien.  
  
\- ¡Pero! Será… – Dean se había quedado pálido. – Encima eres un puto pervertido.  
  
\- ¿Pervertido yo? ¡Ja!, mira quién fue a hablar!  
  
\- ¡¡Bueno ya vale!! – Sam se había puesto en pie y miraba a Alicio con cara de enfado. – Aquí estamos, hemos hecho todo lo que nos has mandado hacer. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué más quieres que hagamos? ¿Quieres que te pida Perdón? Bien, pues te pido perdón, siento haberme reído de ti, ya me he dado cuenta de que eres un duende real y que tienes poderes. ¿Algo más?  
  
\- Vale, ya veo que no tenéis nada de sentido del humor, los humanos cada día sois más aburridos. Pues yo me lo he pasado en grande, la verdad es que ha sido realmente divertido.  
  
\- ¿Divertido? – Parecía que a Dean le iba a empezar a salir humo por las orejas en cualquier momento, como si fuera una olla express. – Te juro que a este tío le mato.  
  
\- ¿Sí Dean? ¿Le vas a matar? ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? Se me ocurre una idea, puedes meterte en su boca y colocarte en su garganta hasta que se asfixie. Joder Dean, deja de hacerte el gallito que mides veinte centímetros, coño.  
  
Dean echó a Sam una mirada asesina – Yo no me hago el gallito, nunca me hago el gallito.  
  
\- Noooo, que va. Vamos Dean, eres el rey de los gallos, no se te bajan los humos ni cuando pareces el hermano de Pin y Pon.  
  
\- Oye enano…  
  
\- ¡¡¡BASTAAAA!!! – Alicio se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos. – No os aguanto de verdad, fuera de aquí, no quiero veros más, me habéis puesto dolor de cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Fuera de aquí? ¿Y me quieres decir como coño vamos a marcharnos así como estamos?  
  
\- Vale, salid hasta la puerta, está abierta, cuando lleguéis al jardín devolveré a Dean a su tamaño normal, y cuando lleguéis al motel lo haré con Sam. Ya sabéis, es por guardarme las espaldas, por si se os ocurre intentar cazarme o algo. ¡Venga, fuera de mi vista!  
  
Dean y Sam saltaron de la mesa hasta la silla y de ahí al suelo y salieron hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando estaban cruzando el jardín hacia el impala, Dean recuperó su tamaño, y siguió andando.  
  
\- ¡Dean! – Sam empezó a correr detrás de él para no quedarse atrás - ¡Dean! ¡Eh Dean, estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? Tienes que subirme al coche.  
  
\- ¿Quién yoo? ¿El rey de todos los gallos? Vamos Sam, no creo que quieras relacionarte con alguien tan impresentable. – Cogió a Sam y prácticamente lo tiró al asiento del copiloto.  
  
\- ¡¡¡¡Aaaauuuu!!!! Dean eres un capullo de verdad, podías haberme roto algo.  
  
\- ¿Siii? Pues mira que bien – Dean estaba sentado en su asiento y sacó la llave para poner en marcha el coche, y un segundo después estaba tumbado sobre el asiento con una llave más grande que su brazo encima suyo. - ¡JODER! ¡ME LO CARGO TE JURO QUE ME LO CARGO! – Sam no pudo reprimir una carcajada.  
  
\- Te aguantas, por gallito. Si al final me va a caer bien y todo el Alicio.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dean recuperó su tamaño y llegaron al motel sin más contratiempos. Una vez en la habitación los dos se quedaron sentados, esperando que Sam recuperase su tamaño, pero no pasaba nada.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Sam hizo un puchero – Joder Dean, este tío no será tan cabrón de dejarme así ¿verdad?  
  
\- Que no Sammy, estará riéndose un poco más a nuestra costa, pero ya verás como pronto vuelves a tu tamaño. Mientras voy a ir a por algo de cenar, estoy muerto de hambre.  
  
Dean volvió media hora después con la cena y una bolsa grande en la mano.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
\- Un regalito.  
  
\- ¿Para mí?  
  
\- Si Sammy, para ti.  
  
\- Dámelo.  
  
\- No. Todavía no, luego.  
  
\- Vengaaaaaa.  
  
\- Como me des el coñazo voy a la tienda y lo devuelvo, te lo daré cuando llegue el momento.  
  
Sam se cruzó de brazos con cara de enfurruñado, y Dean empezó a sacar la cena.  
  
\- ¡Joder!  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dean se volvió y vio a Sam sentado en la cama con su tamaño normal. – ¡Por fin! A ver, ponte de pie.  
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- Quiero ver si se ha equivocado y te ha dejado más bajito, a lo mejor ahora soy más alto que tú.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda Dean.  
  
Cenaron y después Sam fue a darse una ducha. Se puso bajo la ducha dejando caer el agua caliente sobre su cabeza “joder que gusto, cómo lo he echado de menos”. Oyó como Dean entraba en el baño, y al poco asomó su cabeza por la cortina.  
  
\- Saaaammy...  
  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Dean?  
  
\- Vengo a traerte tu regalito.  
  
\- ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a que termine de ducharme?  
  
\- No Sammy, tiene que ser ahora, así estás perfecto. – Sam cerró el grifo y abrió la cortina por completo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.  
  
\- Pues venga, dámelo. – Dean sacó la mano que llevaba a la espalda y colocó en la cabeza de Sam un sombrero vaquero.  
  
\- Espero que el tamaño no te impida cabalgar sobre un buen pura sangre.  
  
  
  
FIN.


	12. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 

 _Dean sacó la mano que llevaba a la espalda y colocó en la cabeza de Sam un sombrero vaquero._  
  
\- Espero que el tamaño no te impida cabalgar sobre un buen pura sangre.  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Un pura sangre? ¿Es que me vas a regalar un caballo, Deanny?  
  
\- Tu siempre has tenido un caballo Sammy, el mejor de todos, sólo necesita de un buen jinete para demostrarlo. – Mientras decía eso, Dean había salido del cuarto de baño dejando a Sam solo en la ducha, con su soldadito alerta.  
  
Sam salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente. Antes de salir del baño se miró en el espejo y se colocó el sombrero vaquero, encajándolo bien en su cabeza. – Tienes que aguantar hasta el final amigo.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se quedó paralizado, y tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta por el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Dean estaba completamente desnudo, sentado en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y masturbándose lentamente.  
  
Por un momento Sam se quedó mirando aquella imagen que le aceleró la sangre. Sin quitar una de sus manos del sombrero en un gesto totalmente vaquero, bajó la otra mano hasta su entrepierna y empezó a tocarse también, mientras miraba a Dean con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la boca.  
  
Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, cada uno a un lado de la habitación, acariciándose mientras miraban al otro, sin perder detalle de cada gesto, y observando como sus erecciones iban aumentando de tamaño.  
  
Un rato después, los dos estaban totalmente duros, y Sam se acercó a Dean, andando despacio, sin dejar de acariciarse, hasta que llegó a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Te apetece una carrera?  
  
\- Claro… el caballo está listo… cuando quieras vaquero.  
  
\- Mmmmm ¿sabes que pasa? Que para poder cabalgar a pleno rendimiento, necesito un poco de calentamiento. – Sam rodeó la silla en la que estaba sentado Dean y se colocó entre él y la mesa. Se giró quedándose de espaldas a Dean y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y dejando su culo ante la cara de Dean que se mordió el labio ante aquella visión.  
  
\- Tranquilo, vaquero, yo puedo ponerte en forma. – Dean giró un poco la silla quedándose sentado justo ante el culo de Sam, agarró las nalgas con sus manos y empezó a acariciarlas mientras se humedecía los labios.  
  
De pronto una sonrisa traviesa iluminó la cara de Dean, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con su mano abierta dio un azote en la nalga izquierda de Sam.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Aaaauuuu!!! – A Sam, aquello le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, haciéndole pegar un bote. Oye, ¿pero el caballo no eras tú? Guarda la fusta anda.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Sammy, no te gusta? – otro azote, y Sam sintió una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo y se agarró a los lados de la mesa con fuerza.  
  
Dean cogió el lubricante que había dejado sobre la mesa y esparció una buena cantidad por la entrada de Sam, luego posó su mano abierta sobre su nalga, y mientras seguía acariciando acercó el dedo pulgar hasta la entrada y empezó a masajear, dibujando círculos alrededor. Otro azote.  
  
Poco después Dean introdujo el pulgar y empezó a moverlo, dilatando a Sam, hasta que este empezó a mover el culo, acompañando los movimientos de Dean.  
  
\- Vamos Dean… sigue… no pares. – Sam había empezado a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de su garganta, y se movía cada vez más, pidiendo otro dedo.  
  
Dean sacó el pulgar e introdujo dos dedos, despacio, hasta dentro, y acarició el interior de Sam, buscando su próstata lo que provocó un gruñido de Sam que le puso la piel de gallina. Otro azote, y Sam se retorció sobre la mesa y echó el culo hacia atrás pidiendo más, mientras gemía ya sin parar.  
  
Dean tiró de él para que se levantara y le hizo girarse, dejándole de cara a él, volvió a coger el lubricante e impregnó con él su erección antes de agarrar las caderas de Sam y tirar de ellas, hasta que este quedo pegado a él, con Dean y la silla entre sus piernas.  
  
Se dejó resbalar un poco hacia abajo en la silla, e hizo que Sam descendiera hasta que su culo quedó sobre su polla, entonces Sam pasó las manos sobre los hombros de Dean, se agarró al respaldo de la silla y siguió descendiendo, haciendo que Dean le penetrara, despacio, profundo, hasta quedar sentado sobre él.  
  
Por un momento Sam se quedó quieto y empezó a besar a Dean, metiendo la lengua en su boca, enredándola con la de su hermano, mordisqueando sus labios, y cuando su culo se acostumbró agarró con fuerza el respaldo de la silla, posó firmemente los pies en el suelo, y sin dejar de besar a Dean empezó a subir y bajar.  
  
Dean agarró las caderas de Sam y el ritmo empezó a subir, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, sin dejar de jugar con sus lenguas.  
  
\- Vamos Sammy, ¿es que no vas a pasar del trote? Estoy deseando ponerme a cabalgar de verdad.  
  
\- ¿Ah sí? Pues a ver si demuestras que eres un pura sangre de verdad.  
  
A partir de ese momento el ritmo se hizo desenfrenado, Dean apoyó la nuca en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, mientras agarraba a Sam por las caderas, y Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó el respaldo de la silla hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, sin dejar de subir y bajar, sintiendo la penetración cada vez más fuerte y más profunda.  
  
Poco después Sam abrió los ojos y miró a Dean, y cuando vio a su hermano con los ojos fuertemente apretados, la boca entreabierta, y su lengua recorriendo sus labios de una forma de lo más sensual no se puedo contener.  
  
\- YIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
A Dean se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta, el ritmo de Sam era salvaje, tanto que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo. Dean se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró a su hermano, con el sombrero vaquero puesto y cabalgando como si fuera Vigo Mortensen en “Océanos de fuego”. Iba a correrse de un momento a otro. Deslizó una de sus manos desde la cadera hasta la erección de Sam, y empezó a bombear con fuerza, siguiendo el ritmo de su hermano.  
  
\- Vamos Sammy….. tienes que….. mmmmpfff…. Tienes que….. llegar a la meta.  
  
\- Si Dean, ya casi….. casi estoy….. no p-pares…. no…… oooooohhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Sam se corrió sobre el estómago de Dean, y este le siguió con un largo gemido prácticamente al momento, rodeando a Sam por la cintura y apretando con fuerza contra él, manteniendo su polla completamente dentro del pequeño mientras se corría.  
  
Los dos se quedaron allí, Dean sentado en la silla y Sam sobre él, intentando recuperar la respiración y manteniendo a su hermano dentro de él. Dean rodeó a Sam con sus brazos y se besaron durante un rato, compartiendo sus alientos entrecortados. Después Sam se levantó despacio, dejando salir a Dean de él con un gruñido. Le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hasta la cama, donde se tumbaron abrazados.  
  
Una vez en la cama, Dean le cogió a Sam el sombrero que todavía llevaba puesto y lo levantó hacia el techo.  
  
\- Este ha ido por ti, Alicio. – Un segundo después, los dos estaban abrazados, totalmente alucinados, sobre una cama gigante y al lado de un sombrero vaquero que era más alto que ellos.  
  
\- ¡Pero será hijo de puta!  
  
\- ¡¡¡¡ALICIOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
